A Swan's Tale
by Ms Bat
Summary: AU Happily ever after don't come easy and as a certain arrogant prince is about to find out, far harder than he can possibly imagine...that is, if he can remember in the first place. Sequel to A Froggy Tale
1. Chapter 1

A Swan's Tale

Ah - the sequel to _A Froggy Tale _which people had been asking about waaay back. It's been nearly a year - but here it is anyway.

For Ariana Taniyama whose request this is.

Disclaimer: The characters of _Ghost Hunt_ are the property of Fuyumi Ono and J.C. Staff i.e. not me. No real animals or unicorns were harmed in the production of this fanfic.

* * *

Cast

Mai Taniyama

(Heroine, princess-in-waiting, apprentice mage skilled at anti-magic crafts)

Naru

(Prince Oliver, still the most arrogant prince seen in recent times and put-upon brother and lover and apprentice)

Gene

(Prince Eugene, part-time teaching assistant at the Academy of Magecraft and only person not completely terrified of Naru)

Madoka Mori

(The Enchantress, only other person not completely terrified of Naru, trouble-maker)

Lin Koujo

(His Excellency, the highly esteemed Minister for Trade in Albion, Mai's guardian, the new Royal Tutor)

Ayako Matsuzaki

(The Countess of Carmine, heiress and part-time mystical priestess, also on hiatus for court duties)

Takigawa Houshou

(ex-Royal Tutor, Royal Musician on hiatus, general slob)

Osamu Yasuhara

(resident prankster, mediator and part-time Royal Secretary to Prince Oliver)

Masako Hara

(Princess of Nihon, Mai's love rival)

Sir John

(Knight of the Southern Kingdoms, expert incognito traveler)

Lord V. Rothbart VI

(The Wizard, megalomaniac, illegal practitioner of dubious arts of dark origins)

Other Cast

Various sheep, horses, fantastical creatures, mages (rouge and otherwise) and luminaries of Albion and the lands thereabouts (i.e. Nihon and South Kingdoms)

* * *

Once upon a time, in a distant land where magic existed and true love's first kiss had more at stake than the wet messy affair that it usually was, there lived a prince who was both as proud as he was handsome. Prince Oliver, (or Naru, as he was fondly called by his aide i.e. everyone else) had by the time this tale begins, already gotten his fairytale ending _and_ shared his first true love's kiss. As happy endings went, it really wasn't bad. The King and Queen were no longer despairing over their son's worrying bachelorhood, he, Naru, could get on with his planned second book on the significance of Jupiter's irregular orbit on earth magic whilst simultaneously negotiating a peace pact with the warring South Kingdoms Confederacy over a cup of Mai's tea. Furthermore, it was a great source of relief to all affected parties that the eager suitors had been well disappointed and had gone back to their various mansions and chateaus, leaving the palace in a peaceful state it had not seen in a decade (they liked to start _young_, these eager matrons). All of them, that was, save one, and he, for _he_ indeed it was, had far more to plan than getting in the way of a young, loving and somewhat argumentative Royal couple.

At this very height of summer, when the trees bore their full verdant glory and the ground below a certain seaside mansion's grove of elegant lime trees was littered with the astringent perfume of green fruit, the preparations for a wedding was in full swing…

"Damnit Naru! Open the door right now!"

The prince looked heavenward, resisting the urge to call for the guards to do something about the impudent presence daring to shout outside his private chambers. Ten seconds. He drew a deep breath and counted to ten. The door flew open and a brown-haired presence whirled in and planted herself squarely in front of him. It was an act that took some effort because she was wearing a long white dress and the veil over her head was getting increasingly tangled. Sweeping aside the bulk of translucent material brusquely, she plucked the book he'd been reading out of his hand and tossed it on the floor.

"Naru! Why are you still here? Didn't you hear me calling you?" Her narrowed eyes swept over him critically.

"And why aren't you dressed? Get up already!"

Naru closed his eyes for a long second. "Madoka. I'm taking my bath now. Whatever it is can wait."

"No, it _can't_!" she practically shrieked. Several bubbles in the bathtub popped weakly and the chandelier overhead tinkled dangerously. "The wedding is in _two _hours!"

"Yes. And I'll be there, like I promised." Leaning out of the bubble-laden bath, Naru picked up his assaulted book and smoothed the agitated pages.

"Can you leave now?"

"Oh, er. Yes," she said, her eyes trembling slightly as she wiped away at a tear. "It's just that it could get dangerous you know, and your mother will never forgive me if I get you turned into some animal again…" Naru sighed as he reached for the towel. _Women_. He'd never understand them. And it wasn't as if she was _really_ getting hitched either, though it was as good a question why he'd allowed himself to be dragged into her hare-brained scheme to catch a known felon.

Barely a fortnight into his well-deserved retreat, Madoka had whirled in with an assorted collection of mages and insisted that they hold a wedding.

"To whom?" Naru had asked sarcastically, whereon the Enchantress promptly hooked her elbow under the nearest male – which turned out, not unexpectedly to be Lin.

"To him," she said defiantly. Naru looked towards the tall Chinese minister and raised an eyebrow that communicated, quite clearly to the intended party, a_nd you mean to participate in this absurd ploy that is so transparent even a year-old babe would see through_?

In answer, Lin's discreet cough had conveyed, _I trust her in this and that should be quite enough – the felon will turn up, make no mistake_. Another cough in Gene's direction added, _ask him_.

To everyone else who had witnessed only a series of puzzling minute body language, it was with immense relief that Naru finally sighed, put aside the draft of the peace treaty and scowled. "If you weren't all so incompetent…"

Naru thumbed idly through his book but he'd already lost his focus. Then, minutes later, Mai burst in noisily. Naru, who had been in the act of getting out of the bath prudently sat back down again. "Yes?" he said wearily, deciding that pseudo weddings currently topped his list of detested social functions. "Have you seen Madoka? One of the junior mages wants to ask her to check on the pentacle setup."

Naru muttered something darkly and Mai groaned in relief. "Thank goodness. She hasn't slept for three days straight with all the preparations. Could you do me a favour and go and see if the lawn's-

"Do you mind?" Naru said coldly. For the first time, Mai seemed to have noticed her surroundings. She stared at his soapy torso in horror. "I-I'm so-sorry! I er, I'll leave now!" she gabbled, backpedalling out so quickly Naru didn't know whether to feel insulted or amused. "Sorry!" he heard her muffled apology from behind the cream coloured double doors. Massaging his temple, he sank back into the bath. It was going to be a long day, and one didn't need to be prophetic to be able to foresee that he would not have the time to make any headway on his new dissertation.

It had been a nice day with almost stereotypical wedding weather – blue skies, white clouds. But then, Gene wasn't thinking so much about it – even if his face, upturned to catch the warm rays of the sun seemed to say otherwise. The other prince of Albion in fact had rather different considerations in mind. Like how the caterers were scuffing out the pentacles he had etched into the grassy courtyard. If there was anything he hated to see, it was good work ruined and that included his own, of course. Abandoning the letter he was writing at the foot of the domed folly, he waved at the nearest of the catering staff.

"Excuse me," he began, ever polite. "Could you please inform your colleagues not to rub out any of the pentacles on the ground? They're meant for blessing the wedding." A little bending of the truth wouldn't hurt.

"Of course," the man replied. "I'll tell them."

Gene watched as he walked away, frowning as he rubbed a temple with a hand. The dream he had last night had been worrying at him and he hoped the man would remember what he had told him. Pentacles were not common at weddings – but then, this was no ordinary wedding after all.

For one thing, it wasn't even _really_ one, though with the way Madoka was carrying on, you would think that it _was_. This reminded him that he hadn't seen either his mentor or Naru in a while.

The courtyard was a hive of activity and after managing to squeeze past two builders and a waiter bearing a tray of cupcakes he found her sampling the refreshments with a critical air.

"The chocolate cake is dry and the icing on the cupcakes overly sweet," she said as soon as she saw him. Gene smiled and helped himself to one of them anyway. The cupcake was the lurid pink of deep-sea shrimp and had a red heart shape icing stamped crookedly on it. "Does it really matter? Everyone who's coming down knows it's really work and not a party."

"Well, that doesn't mean we can't have any fun while it lasts." She darted over to the crystalline punch bowl and dipped a finger in. "Remind me not to hire this lot again," she confided with a grimace. "The drinks are terrible."

"I've done up the barrier over the courtyard," he said. "But you'll better get one of the Academy wizards to strengthen it. You know I'm not good at tangible magics."

Madoka nodded. "Ah, yes. Then let me ask you about what you _are_ good at. What is your prognosis for this?"

Gene smiled wryly, his hands spread helplessly. "It's not all set in stone."

Madoka ran a hand through her hair. "That bad?"

"We'll just have to ride it out," he said softly, his gaze meeting the sky again. "For better or worse."


	2. Chapter 2

A Swan's Tale

Disclaimer: The characters of _Ghost Hunt_ are the property of Fuyumi Ono and J.C. Staff i.e. not me.

* * *

By the time the crown prince of Albion deigned to leave his rooms, the preparations for the trap-and-wedding were well underway. Unlike the mages who were in the know, the caterers bustled about, visibly harassed and bearing trays, chairs, assorted tools and in one case, a large potted shrubbery made of a fluttering cloud of enchanted pink butterflies. Naru was watching the last with a frown when Gene, on having noticed him, wandered over with a second piece of over-decorated confectionery in hand (this one was cornflower blue and had a yellow icing duck on it).

"It's a bit much don't you think?" he commented, reading easily the dour expression that seemed permanently fixed on his twin's face. Naru grunted.

"It's not _my_ wedding, which incidentally wouldn't be an idiotic scheme to arrest Rothbart."

"This isn't really a wedding either," his brother answered sweetly as he leaned comfortably against the gilded banister. Naru scowled.

"I fail to understand why all these has to be pink," he muttered. They watched as yet more enchanted shrubberies were rolled in on carts.

"They were the cheapest. And what does it matter so long as it works as a barrier?" Gene said as he polished off the remains of the pastry. "Come on, let's go check the garden."

* * *

The wide green lawn in front of Lin's seaside mansion was fully occupied by rows of spindly looking gold chairs on either side of an empty green aisle littered with peach and white petals. Mai, looking lovely in a blue dress and elegant matching straw hat was scattering more of these further up the aisle. She spotted them first and waved. "Here," she said and shoved two baskets at the twins. Naru frowned slightly at the flowers. To the trained eye, the flowers appeared purely decorative, for that was exactly what they were – and in Naru's terms, pointless. For a Plan, no one was taking this as seriously as they ought.

"What do you propose I do with these?"

His lover gave him a look that said quite plainly, duh. Gene had already wandered off, usefully scattering more petals in front of the altar.

"Make yourself useful. You've done nothing but read and borrow Lin's telescope while you've been here."

"I'm here on holiday, and I refuse to be dragged in to catch rogue wizards. I'm busy enough dealing with my _usual _duties."

"Sure you are," Mai muttered as she pinned a small peach coloured bloom to his ash-grey coat and earning herself a reproving look. "It's a _wedding_. Don't be such a wet blanket."

Naru sighed. "Is this really necessary?"

Mai beamed slyly. "When we get married, I want it to be as big and messy and dramatic as this," she said as she leaned comfortably into him. "And yes, that flower is absolutely necessary because you need to be identified as the secret backup plan."

"Which is?"

His fiancée tilted her head in a cute pose. "If he resists arrest, you're supposed to keep him back."

"Ah. The bride didn't want her hands dirtied."

Mai chuckled. "It'd be funny though, if Madoka _really_ gets married after all this."

"No it isn't," Naru said, visibly shuddering. "And when _we_ get married, we'll do it with as minimal fuss as my royal status will allow."

The brown-haired girl snorted. "As if."

He kissed her briefly. "They'll have to do what I say," he murmured against her ear.

Mai reddened. "We'll be seen," she protested. He smirked, tracing his fingers lightly over her lips.

"I've every right to kiss my fiancé. It's a wedding."

Gene had returned, coughing gently as he laid the empty basket on an adjacent chair. Naru ignored his twin. His brother might as well get used to him having someone to kiss. After all, he had to put up with as much given Gene's propensity for being flirted with _and_ flirting with others. Ignoring the fact that he was being ignored, Gene beamed genially at them.

"Not that I want to interrupt, but Madoka wants us to be at our positions already."

The great thing about being incognito, Naru thought, was that nobody attempted to scrape and bow to him wherever he went. The majority of the guests which more or less consisted of mages at the Academy conveniently mistook him for Gene while those who didn't know his twin barely spared him a glance as they checked for booby traps and muttered among themselves in cheerily efficient tones. Not many people knew the princes were involved – to public knowledge, he was supposed to be holidaying at a beach while the palace was undergoing a major renovation. And that, Naru thought bitterly, was exactly what he and Mai had been doing until now. Mai of course had taken to The Plan with unabashed enthusiasm. Already, with her eagerly running errands for Madoka, Naru had had been forced to rely on the extremely weak tea and cake supplied by a swarthy-eyed caterer with an ingratiating demeanour and bad teeth. Rejecting the cornflower tinted confectionary coldly, he took a dubious sip.

It was terrible.

Looking around and unwilling to admit that he was feeling rather lonely, he spotted Mai and Gene huddled by the buffet table whispering conspiratorially and frowned at them. To his minor exasperation, they pretended not to have seen him.

"Excuse me young man, would you mind getting me and my son a glass of champagne?" A large matron with beehive upsweep was suddenly speaking to him. "Rothie has a weak disposition," she rumbled. Then why bring him along? Naru thought sullenly. And _who_ was she in the first place?

"Kazuya!"

Naru breathed. Lin clapped a fatherly hand on his shoulder. "A minute, Lady Wilde. I need to speak to my assistant."

The older woman sniffed in disapproval. "I'm a busy woman, Koujou. If it wasn't Mori herself come to talk me out of retirement, I wouldn't have bothered. Horse breeding is not to be sneezed at." Her eyes fell on Naru who had prudently decided to keep silent. "Haven't we met before?"

"No, I don't believe so," Naru answered, remembering to add, "milady."

Lin coughed as unconvinced, she peered at Naru piercingly. "Where did you find him? He looks weak to me; even Rothie looks better on his good days. And I hear that the prince has increased your workload again."

Beyond the lady's large profile, Naru could see that Gene and Mai were doubled in silent laughter and even Lin's mouth twitched.

"Oh he's good at what he does. Your family's trade is in safe hands." Lin replied vaguely as he steered "Kazuya" away firmly, waving at a passing caterer that had been distributing cerulean cupcakes as he did so. "Go see what she wants," he instructed the man rapidly and so did not notice the greasy-haired caterer wincing in despair.

They were met by Mai and Gene by the row of decorative pink and gold shrubbery, which Naru noted with disfavour, were putting forth a cloyingly sweet scent that was no doubt as artificial as the plants themselves. "Is everything ready?" he asked, not one to waste time. Lin nodded.

"Madoka and two other mages are re-checking the spells."

He felt Mai huddle closer to him, her warm brown eyes belying her anxiety. "But why a wedding? I mean, who is Lord Rothbart?"

Lin nodded. "Madoka specializes in transfiguration spells and last spring, at a wizard's moot, she met Rothbart, who is somewhat an adept in the same field. Since then, he has been pursuing her…" he said uncomfortably, "in a romantic manner."

Mai couldn't help it; she broke into involuntary laughter. Her guardian eyed her severely. "It is no laughing matter. Lord Rothbart is not to be trifled with. Do not make the mistake that he will treat us lightly. Madoka socked him not long after they met and he has bore her and everyone else related to her a magical grudge." He looked pointedly at both Gene and Naru. "You _two_ for instance, attract all the wrong company."

Mai flushed, and fell silent. She felt Gene rest a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Which is why," he explained, "we hope this little party will get him out here, right where we can ambush him."

He had barely finished speaking when Madoka appeared, resplendent in a white gown. She clapped her hands bossily, all trace of tears gone. As Naru wondered how she could swing so quickly from one mood to another, he felt the familiar intrusion of his brother's voice in his mind. _That's because she was faking earlier. Of course. Not that you would notice in your hour-long bath._

They both looked up sharply as a black cloud exploded near the catering table.

There was none of the customary shrieking. Instead, the mages moved into position swiftly, and those who had been the middle of eating or drinking put those aside grimly, all signs of merrymaking disappearing as they surrounded the man who had recently stepped out of the smoke. As Rothbart surveyed the silent crowd with swarthy eyes, he spoke. "Not even one little squeal to welcome me? I'm disappointed."

Madoka stepped forward to meet him. "Everyone here is a trained mage. Give it up Rothbart. We've been following your movements since a year ago."

The man sneered. "A year ago you say? Perhaps you should set your sights nearer, Mori." He flung out a hand dramatically. "Or did you not recognize me in this caterer's outfit? I must say, for all your security measures, this is a rather large breach."

Madoka's face was pale with anger. "I _left_ you that opening. And don't you _dare_ call me that – you have no right," she stated coldly.

Rothbart's lip curled. "I suppose not, not when you spurned me for that talentless –,"

Rothbart never got to finish his words as Madoka flew at him, somehow managing to sock him in the face – again. As he howled in agony, Gene gestured for them to move over. "You'll better stay out of this, Lin," he said with a quick glance to where Naru was directing a phalanx of royal guards. "If a stray spell hits you, you won't be able to protect yourself from –,"

His blue eyes widened and gasped as he doubled over, sinking to his knees. Mai might have reached out for him but before she had taken two steps, she too was doubled over in a spasm. _What_ _was going on_? Her vision swam hazily before her, people turning into swashes of colour. Her breathed hitched when through her fuzzy vision she saw Rothbart reaching into his robes. "Madoka!" she screamed, pushing aside a gangly figure who had stumbled against her. The world seemed to lurch with her as she was thrown forward and then everything went dark. There had been no time, she thought belatedly to see where Naru had disappeared to.

* * *

Author's notes: And I hope this chapter wasn't too complexing.

Jazzy: yup a sequel! And I hope you enjoy this one too!

weezerz2490: ah - both questions would resolve itself in the next chapter I believe. ;) But I can tell you Swan Lake definitely plays an important part in the crafting of this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

A Swan's Tale

Disclaimer: The characters of _Ghost Hunt_ are the property of Fuyumi Ono, and J.C. Staff i.e. not me.

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been replying to most of you - I hope this chapter makes things clearer... and most queries I think, have been addressed here.

Thank you for all the reviews! =)

* * *

Naru woke up to an ear-splitting headache and bright whiteness. Somebody had attempted to usefully drape a white sheet over him, only that didn't seem quite right.

"What happened? Where's Ma-

He frowned. Where who? His head _ached_ and when he cautiously felt around for swelling, his fingers ran over an egg-sized bump. A gentle waft of air seemed also to be blowing rhythmically at him and he frowned, an action which only caused his head to ache worse. "S-Stop that," he ordered grimly as the soldier with the paper fan grinned in relief. "Your Majesty," he said.

The prince sat up gingerly, strands of sticky black hair plastered over his forehead. Well. At least it wasn't blood.

"Take it 'easy, sir. You hit yer head on the edge of that chair."

Turning very carefully, for he seemed to be aching _everywhere_, he looked at the chair which the guard – a fair haired young whom he couldn't recall ever seeing before was indicating with the fan. It was spindly and gold and looked as though it wouldn't support a ten year-old child. It was also obviously wrapped in magic to make sure that it could carry the weight of an adult. "What was I doing here?" Naru finally asked, hating himself for admitting to his present state of vulnerability.

"Well…" the guard said ruminatively rubbing his chin. "Thing is, I'm not sure. It was an engagement party, though I'm not sure whose. I arrived late."

"I see."

The party grounds were deserted except for an aged bloodhound and a couple of chickens that were scratching at the ground in a puzzled manner. Bits of wedding paraphernalia littered the ground, a stray glove, an upturned straw hat with tattered blue ribbon, looking strangely forlorn. He glanced back at the guard.

"If it's a party – where's everybody else?"

The guard shrugged. "Perhaps they're in the mansion," he offered. "I was on my way there until I saw spotted you."

Naru stood up shakily, but at least he was standing. The guard was looking at him expectantly, as if expecting him to collapse any moment. With a determined effort, Naru made it to the mansion door without aid and the guard pushed the door opened carefully.

Something scuttled into the further reaches of the room beyond. The guard burst in first and then stopped short, goggling. Naru, who had been waiting outside, peered past the shorter guard. It looked like a tea party that had gone mad. A large tabby was curled on a table, out of the way of a large grey bespectacled wolf that was engrossed in consulting a tatty and recently tea-stained spellbook. The dark hump in a corner turned out to be a formidable looking black bear that was staring gloomily at its paws. A pig was sitting up at the table, pushing around cups and plates with its nose while a lioness padded companionably alongside a sheep, while a pitbull seemed to be talking at them nonstop. That wasn't all.

Even in the gloom, there was no mistaking what the silver-horned creature that was sitting neatly on the kitchen floor surrounded by more animals. At the sound of their footsteps, it raised its smooth white head gracefully and Naru found himself staring into the mild face and crystalline blue eyes of a _unicorn_. He wondered if he had been knocked silly. The pig that had been nosing around the table was now sipping tea in a teacup which it was balancing delicately on a front trotter. The sheep and the lioness were both looking at him curiously when the bear unfolded itself, stood up, and strode over. It was taller than he was, and it had to bend slightly to stare gravely at him out of dark eyes.

"Your Highness?" it greeted in a low but familiar growl, sounding relieved. "We were just gathering a search party to look for you." It turned to the guard. "Sir Brown. We were not expecting you. How did you come to be here?"

The fair-eyed guard shook his head. "Princess Masako's up at the palace. We'd heard you lot would be here and as the princess was still feeling ill, I came up first…"

"I see," the bear rumbled. "As you may have noticed, we have a er, situation on our hands."

The young knight cracked a wry smile. "Oh, I noticed. Thing is…" he trailed off with an anxious look at Naru who seemed to have been observing the goings on with a slightly puzzled air and announced in a loud whisper. "There's somethin' wrong with _him_ too."

Naru, who never operated on a long fuse where a shorter one would produce results faster, narrowed his eyes in a way that the other two found all too familiar.

"I don't have all day. What is going on?"

"You don't 'r'member me do ya?" the knight continued, and Naru shook his head.

"No…" He looked at the animals that had quietly gathered around them with a sinking feeling. "Am I supposed to know you all?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a distance forest east of where a motley collection of mages and Royalty had been examining their extra appendages and faculties (and in one Royal case, lack of) with growing dismay, Mai woke to the sound of water and problems of her own. As her murky memory started to sort itself out with painful slowness, she picked herself up from the soft moss and stumbled over to the edge of the water. It was clear as glass and she ducked her head into it with relief. Surfacing again, she was shaking the stray drops from herself when she observed that her reflection seemed…for a lack of better words…_funny_. As it coalesced, she frowned curiously at the white shape staring back before her and screamed.

Recoiling from her own reflection, she tripped over her trailing wings and fell head-over-heels. She swore. Picking herself up, she hunched up, her feathers all standing as she shivered, wondering if Naru had been this disoriented as well when he got turned into a frog. Probably. She twisted her long neck round cautiously and then winced at her white fluffy back. A little voice in her head said it was better than being green and reptilian. No – not reptilian; _amphibian_. Still, it wasn't much for a comforting thought and to make matters worse, Mai realised she'd done it again and in the confusion, had phased herself somewhere else entirely. She stamped at the ground in frustration and yelled.

To the young man who had been standing nervously under a tree, it looked as though the swan had gone mad. Waving and honking to itself, it had then broken into a sort of frenzied flapping and running in circles. He would have liked to back away from this but then the bird noticed him, and honking fiercely, it charged at him.

Her memory was slowly coming back alright. There had been a party and an explosion, after which she had experience an extremely ill-timed stomach-ache before she had tripped and fell, grabbing someone along the way. She frowned thoughtfully. Perhaps it hadn't been a tummy ache after all. Perhaps it had been the beginnings of a spell which this pasty-faced youth had cast on her. She charged with every fibre of her being. The young man screamed in a very satisfying manner when she collided with him.

"Take that! And that! You jerk! How _dare_ you put a spell on me!" she squawked. In her anger, it was a while before Mai realised the young man was trying to say something to her and she pecked his arm vehemently. He yelped.

"I say! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Mai glared threateningly at him, her beak poised to strike. He cowered from her, hands shielding his head. "I was just trying to get out of Uncle's way and then suddenly, _you_ grabbed me and phased us both here!"

Mai paused uncertainly.

"Oh."

The young man extricated himself with extreme care from her webbed feet and backpedalled away from her on all fours. When Mai shook her feathers despondently, he twitched. Eventually, when she didn't seem about to attack him again, he ventured to ask,

"Who are you?"

"Nobody," she mumbled, hanging her head.

"My name's Rothbart Haughtyngton-Wilde," Rothie offered at which the swan looked up with such a yellowed-eye glare at him that he backed unconsciously from her.

"What's wrong with my name?"

"I heard you mention an uncle," she said suspiciously.

"Y-yes. His name is Rothbart something… the Fifth? No, that was _his_ uncle…" Rothie never had the chance to finish because the swan flew at him again. "Change me back!" she screeched, and then honked accidentally again. Rothie ran. "I don't know how to!" he wailed, terrified. "But if you want to speak to Uncle, I can summon him!"

Mai stopped at that. "Can you, really?" she asked, calming down again.

The young man was standing as far as he could away from her and mopping his brow with a spotted handkerchief. "Well, that is… if I don't mess up. I'm quite bad at spell-casting." Mai believed him. He had the air of incompetency around him. She looked at the lake and drew a deep breath. "I'll try anything now," she said bravely.

"You are sure?"

She bobbed her head.

"If you say so then," Rothie replied, looking as though he preferred if she had said no instead. Stooping, he began scratching a pentacle on the ground. "On the count of three then… One…"

"Two," she said and closed her eyes.

"_Three_."

There was a sort of whooshing sound and when the wind died, Mai opened her eyes. A familiar greasy-haired man was standing before them. It was Rothbart, swathed in his black cloak and a smirk. But something else was wrong and she turned back to Rothie with resignation. His triumphant shout was cut short as he too realised what had happened. They were still among trees but there was a significantly different water body nearby and he flushed as Lord von Rothbart, rouge magician and fugitive strode towards them with an unpleasant smile. "How nice of you to come to my humble abode," he said, throwing his arms wide in welcome. "You're just in time for tea with me and a most _esteemed_ guest."

* * *

A/N: Yes. No animals were named so far, but do have fun identifying at least two of them before the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A Swan's Tale

Disclaimer: The characters of _Ghost Hunt_ are the property of Fuyumi Ono, J.C. Staff and its respective owners i.e. not me.

A/N: Thanks to FallenRaindrops, weezerz2490, Ariana Taniyama and meri47 for the reviews! Kudos to everybody who guessed right!

* * *

Mai peered under his outspread arms to see who the _esteemed guest_ was and blanched.

"_Masako_?"

The Princess of Nihon did not appear to have heard her. Rothbart's grin widened. "Oh, she doesn't recognize you. That'll be a problem if she does because she's part of my plan."

"How did you find her?" Mai asked, and goggled involuntarily when the usually snooty princess handed the wizard his tea with flawless deference. The wizard accepted it grandly. "Thank you m'dear," he crooned and settled back onto a large wingback chair that had no doubt been inside the ruined looking tower by the lake.

"Oh," he added casually, "Don't bother sneaking away. There is a barrier over this lake and its grounds. You won't get out."

Mai, who had indeed been trying to sneak towards the nearest clump of trees, froze guiltily. He winked ludicrously at her. "Don't worry. You're far too useful for me to injure right now."

Mai ignored him. "Where did you find her?" she demanded again before she remembered that they all had been due back in the palace in two weeks for a grand ball. Foreign dignitaries had been invited, and the Princess of Nihon was no exception. Mai groaned inwardly, wondering where John had been when she was captured. He would have told her not to follow the stranger for one thing.

The wizard had been waving an arm airily.

"In the woods, where else? You'll agree with me that it's been a good day. Royalty have been dropping out of the sky."

Contrary to popular belief, villainy does in fact rely very much on the providences of fate, and Lord V. Rothbart the Sixth was no different from his similar compatriots. The first act of providence had occurred when he'd overhead one of the mages telling his arch rival and one time crush, Madoka Mori, that they had recently conducted a thorough check on the caterer's food. This had allowed him to take the opportunity to spike the cupcakes while their backs were turned. It had the unfortunate effect of turning some of them a bright cornflower blue, but to his relief, no one else noticed and he watched with relish when of all people, Madoka's fool of an apprentice, the obnoxiously popular and charming Divinations Master ate one. It inspired him to distribute them. He'd hoped Eugene's brother would eat one, but the crown prince had only cast the cursed confectionary a withering stare before abandoning the catered tea on a handy chair. No matter however, as after timing his entrance to the spell working, significant number of people had ended up as animals, including the entire Academy's crack team including Madoka. She'd immediately tried to peck him, but he'd managed to escape, phasing himself back to the safety of his home (he was a lord after all, and he owned considerable property).

His revenge might have had ended there, but then the powers that be had intervened _again_, this time putting the Princess of Nihon at his doorstep when the wheel of her carriage had stuck in a rut not two miles from his mansion. He'd invited the clueless girl in, and by some underhanded enchantment, had her contentedly pouring tea for him. That was when the third felicitous event occurred – the crown prince's fiancée had dropped literally into his backdoor stoop. It was quite too good to be true, and Rothbart, who was a staunch believer that any friend of Madoka's was an enemy of his stared at the swan with unwarranted delight.

"Offensive magic's a dime a dozen, and that's including your husband to be, even given his supposed legendary skills, which, frankly, I've yet to see. But _you_…" he prodded Mai. "You're a funny specimen. It's not offensive, what you do, but you could do a lot of things if you're worked up enough. Normally, transfiguration spells won't work on you, not on first try or ever if you've your guard up the right way, but I've developed something new."

He stooped by the lake edge. "After all, I've only changed your friends to reflect their real natures and even you can't escape that, can you, my pretty bird?"

Mai snored disbelievingly. "And what do you think you can do with us?"

Rothbart rose and patted Masako. "There's only one person who has enough power to defeat Madoka," he said, looking meaningfully at Mai.

Mai laughed. "_Masako_? She can't -," she giggled and then stopped. For the first time since she had been captured, Mai felt a cold chill go down her spine.

"Naru," she breathed.

"That's right. So I can't have you with your annoying spellbreaker abilities interfere."

The wizard pulled out a pocket watch and pretended to examine it with great care. "I give it two weeks before the spell becomes permanent. Still, to be safe, I'm keeping you here, away from where you may create accidents."

"What do you mean?"

He tapped his head. "Think, my pretty bird," he smirked. "How is someone who's already been kissed by her true love going to break her own spell eh?"

She stared mutely at him. That was right. A kiss had been the key to breaking the accidental spell casting on Naru. She felt a pit form in her stomach. There was no way out of this. "I intend to make good time for the nice ball that there has been so much hype about. And once he kisses Masako here instead, you'll be stuck," he added and whistling cheerily, he and Masako both vanished.

It was just as well that the rouge wizard had disappeared when he did. Mai gasped, dry retching. Her tummy had been behaving oddly since sunset and she had a strong desire to jump into the lake. The moment Rothbart disappeared, she scuttled towards the water with as much haste as she could and dive bombed into it in a flurry of white feathers.

However, the person who surfaced moments later could hardly be called a swan.

Mai gripped the edge of the bank, shivering in her bare skin and blinking water out of her eyes. As they adjusted to the gloom, she realised what had happened. "Hey…"

For all the nuisance anti-magic brought, her spellbreaking skills certainly had a handy element to it. Perhaps the spell had been negated by her innate abilities. She was about to get out when the bush yelled frantically.

"Stay where you are!"

Mai froze and then with a shriek, ducked back down into the water.

"Rothie!" she growled, remembering the nervous young man. A hand stuck itself out of the bush and then moments later, a shirt was flung vaguely in her direction. It landed several feet short of her and she sighed.

"Stay where you are and don't you dare peek!"

"Wasn't going to," Rothie mumbled. He could still feel bruises forming where she had beat him with her wings. Even though Mai no longer had them and the frail looking girl who stood by the lake wrapped only in a man's shirt didn't look capable of inflicting a scratch on anybody, there was a steely glint in her eyes. Rothie hung back, unwilling to risk standing within hitting range.

"Are you alright?" he asked cautiously with his eyes modestly averted.

Unlike earlier, when she had been crying, Mai's jaw had set in a determined line. "I have to get back to Albion City," she announced as she pulled the shirt down to as close her knees as it would go.

The young man protested. "You can't be serious! It's getting dark! And you don't even know where you are!"

Undeterred, she strode boldly into the woods directly, Rothie flapping his hands like a mother hen as he followed reluctantly. "You aren't even properly dressed and you've no shoes!" he reminded her. But Mai hadn't gone a few feet when she brushed against a barrier, It was invisible of course, but it was certainly there and she ran her hand along it till she felt it end where the ground was and then sliced upwards, parting the barrier like a curtain. She grinned smugly. No wonder Naru smirked so much. It certainly felt good to get a job well done. She turned round, fully intending to show off but Rothie wasn't in the mood to be impressed.

"Look, your friends are capable of holding the fort for one more night. Why don't we head up to the tower? You never know, Uncle might have left some clues behind, and… I'm not sure if this whole turning-back-into-a-human thing will last. What if you need water?"

She hadn't thought of that and she looked resentfully away.

It was Rothie's turn to be smug. "_I _suggest we go and see if the tower has a map of this area and we can plan how to get back to the palace."

Mai would have insisted again but as her stomach chose the same moment to rumble hungrily, Rothie's smugness only increased. "Come on," he said. "And I bet there will be warm blankets too!"

But, when they got there, there were no blankets to speak of – only a threadbare woollen wall hanging which Mai instantly appropriated for herself despite its scratchiness. "I _need _that," she said when Rothie looked at it pathetically. "You aren't a girl."

"You could share," he said, but Mai only looked scandalized. Hugging herself protectively, she opened several cupboards in the hope of finding clothes or some sort of food. The first one was empty, but the second contained some musty but fine clothes, among which she found a white undergown that seemed relatively clean. On losing the battle for the woollen hanging, Rothie had taken to examining the sideboard drawers in the kitchen area and he came back feeling slightly cheered when he found that the strange girl had found something to wear. He dumped the pile of dried fruit between them. "The bread's gone mouldy, I'm afraid," he said. "I put the kettle on. The tea survived the long storage."

To his consternation, a forlorn expression settled over the girl as she sat nibbling a dried slice of pear unhappily. But the sullen mood passed just as quickly when Mai caught her reluctant companion's eye and she smiled bravely. He smiled back cautiously. Perhaps it was just as well that she hadn't charged off into the woods.

Yawning sleepily, her last thought drifted once again to Naru. Her heart lurched painfully again and she curled up with her back to Rothie. She'd give up anything just to be with her friends again...

* * *

The unicorn, who had so far remained silent looked up. "What _do_ you remember?"

It was the one question Naru hadn't wanted to explore, and he glowered at it. The unicorn swished its tail expectantly when he didn't speak. "Well?" it pressed urgently and Naru's glower deepened.

"How would I know what I _do_ remember?" He indicated with a tilt of his head his surroundings as example. "Am I supposed to know whose house this is, for instance?"

"Mine," grunted the bear drearily.

The pitbull growled impatiently. "For goodness sake! Can't you see the boy has lost his wits? I'll sooner rely on a goose, and that's saying something because Madoka hasn't had her memories dashed to pieces." Her beady eyes surveyed him scornfully. "As I was saying, he looks rather weak to me, and I suggest, Lin, that you better write to that prince and tell him to get us. He's very probably the last magic practitioner in these parts that still can tap his abilities."

"Ah."

The unicorn flicked its tail again, and somehow Naru sensed that it seemed somewhat self-conscious. "Lady Wilde, allow me to introduce you to my brother. _That_ is the prince you see."

Eyes of varous kinds flicked to Naru in disbelief. Even Naru stared, nonplussed.

"Your brother," he echoed. "Well I hope I won't be mistaken as a girls' pet."

"Oh no, you wouldn't possibly be," several of the animals muttered, the lioness rolling her eyes.

"So, as you can see, we are in quite a pickle," the unicorn sighed. He hadn't expected Naru to be surprised that he was a prince. Then, again, it would take a lot more to upset his brother's unflappable ego, such as…

"And you might like to be reminded, you've been engaged for more than six months now," he retorted evenly. Naru turned his arctic glare on him.

"_What_?"

"Oh, don't worry. Madoka's gone to look for her," the unicorn answered, visibly cheered. "I'm sure she'll be very glad to see you… as yourself. Might try to kiss you. My name's Gene by the way."

Naru stared blankly as the unicorn wandered to the table where it interrupted the pig.

"Do you mind pouring me some?" it said. It seemed to brighten considerably, brightly excusing itself when it nearly ran down a squirrel when he lowered his head to lap clumsily out of the teapot.

"Mai's a lovely girl. Anyone who wants a good chat can go to her. That's the kind of person she is. Babbly er, I mean bubbly. Talks all _day_…" he lied brazenly while silently apologizing to Mai. _Sorry, but he deserves to be worried about meeting you_. _After all, he did call me a pet_.


	5. Chapter 5

A Swan's Tale

Disclaimer: The characters of _Ghost Hunt_ are the property of Fuyumi Ono, J.C. Staff and its respective owners i.e. not me.

A/N: A big thanks to everyone who reviewed!

_Jazzy: It's not a problem. Glad you're enjoying it so far._

_weezerz2490: Well now. How perceptive. *winks*_

* * *

It was always possible of course, that when Rothbart had been looking for a suitable hideout, that he should find an ideally abandoned tower in an equally fitting patch of secluded woodland. That abandoned towers in prime unspoilt forests in such modern times were unusual and that such with princesses conveniently nearby was an even rarer phenomenon had not occurred to him. He was merely grateful to the fates that he had chanced upon such a locale and after setting up his magical barrier and locking up his hapless prisoners, went away with the aforementioned princess.

Princess Masako of Nihon, the Shining Land of the East had in fact been on her way to visit a few close associates, one of whom was a famed heiress and owner of the land thereabouts, _including the ruined tower and the lake_.

It was a fake, of course, but Takigawa Houshou had been rather proud of its design despite his patroness's misgivings. Ayako did not fancy such things herself, but when there were guests to entertain, there were also appearances to upkeep. However, as they'd both been on official hiatus the tower had been all but forgotten. The only guest they'd been expecting hadn't turned up, to Ayako's ire. She tapped a manicured fingernail impatiently. "Princess or no, she ought to keep her promises!" she fumed.

"She's probably held up," Takigawa said from around a mouthful of cucumber sandwich. It was his third in as many minutes and Ayako eyed him severely.

"I can see why Naru complains about your lack of etiquette. I still don't understand how you were even hired in the first place."

He shrugged and took the opportunity to spirit away two more sandwiches while Ayako had her hands full pouring the coffee. "I needed the money and they desperately needed a babysitter." She glared at him and he flashed a pearly grin in her direction.

_Thwack_.

"Oww."

"Well, whatever the reason," she said crisply, "I need you to accompany me. Manfred tells me that there is something strange over at the tower."

"How so?"

"Some sort of barrier. Someone was trespassing in the last day or two."

Takigawa licked his fingers thoughtfully. "Well I'm no use with these things, so why I don't I just wait for you here…" He eyed the plate of sandwiches. "And help finish the food?"

Ayako snorted. "You wish," she said, practically dragging him out of the chair. "I'm a lady. Of course I'll need you to protect me."

"Since when?" he protested indignantly as she expertly marched him to where the forest began. "_Ayako_!"

* * *

Mai did not have time to waste, not when the ball was less than ten days away and she was still stuck as a swan. As Rothie had predicted, the spell seemed unstable and Mai had woken up to two mornings feathered and in a foul mood. "There's no time," she nagged, dragging at Rothie's shirt with her beak. The young man moaned, sitting up. "Yes there is, I want to go back to sleep."

"The palace has the best beds. I'll even let you have my room. There's a feather bed in it… or well, there would be one until I get back and have it removed," she added wrathfully. Rothie woke up a bit more at this. "There's no need to get personal," he said in what he hoped was a suitably soothing tone. Mai sniffed. "He turned me into a _swan_. Now he's given Naru the opportunity for to insult me and say I've a bird brain!"

"Naru?"

"Er." She hadn't told him how she was related to the royal family. "Nobody."

Rothie eyed her doubtfully. That was what she'd said the last time too about herself. But, before he could voice his suspicions, Mai had dashed to the window. "_What are you doing_?" he cried when she hopped up a heavy stack of yellow spell books onto the ledge. "Are you mad? Get down from there! Look I'm dressed! I can discuss anything!"

Mai shook her small head grimly. "Look, I appreciate you wanting to help, but I _need_ to get back." There was no telling what sort of havoc that Rothbart would be wrecking even as they were dawdling here. Stretching her wings, she dove out of the window… and plummeted straight down with a shriek.

"Mai!"

Rushing to the window, Rothie scanned the ground below nervously. There was nothing. No splattered body to be seen. A whimper somewhere below and to his left caught his attention. He breathed a sigh of relief. It was Mai, looking none the worse for wear except that she was hanging upside down on the top branches of the large oak tree adjacent to the window.

"Oh thank goodness! I'll get a ladder!"

Mai heaved a sigh of her own. "I'm fine, thank you," she muttered when he disappeared from the window again.

"Hey, is this the sort of thing you should say when there's a lady in trouble?"

Mai froze, unable to believe her ears. It was too bad that in her current position, all she could really see were the leaves of the branch hanging above her. Moreover, swivelling her neck as much as it would go had only given her a rather useless glimpse of the speaker's legs.

"Sir Takigawa?" she enquired without much hope. The man moved into view, accompanied by a red-haired lady.

"Yo."

It was really them! She suddenly felt a lot frailer and exhausted.

"How did you know where to find me?" And more importantly, hadn't they taken off on holiday as well?

The Duchess of Carmine flicked her long hair over one shoulder elegantly. "That's my question actually, considering how you and your friend are trespassing on my land," she said as she peered up at the white swan above her with her hand shielding her eyes. "Do I _want_ to know what's been going on?"

Mai looked pointedly at her caught foot. "Do you mind?" she said wearily.

"I should have known I suppose," Ayako continued as Rothie came running back with a ladder. "When are things ever sane when _you _are involved?"

* * *

"As expected, everything's back to normal."

This remark, even though coming from the prince's eccentric secretary, one Yasuhara, was too ironic. Lin grunted.

"Do I want to know what warranted that comment?"

Nobody in possession of their wits would have called their situation _normal_. As things stood, he, Albion's Trade Minister had been forced to delegate a significant portion of his tasks, chief of which were the numerous meetings he had lined up with the various merchant guilds. This had only partly to do with the fact that in coming back from his disrupted holiday, Lin Koujou was in even far less of a mood to negotiate with anyone. The main reason was that the majority of trade ambassadors fled at the sight of the large black bear behind the desk while those who _did_ stay were too frightened to do anything but tremble and nod.

It was a public relations disaster.

Yasuhara adjusted his glasses benignly and leaned out of the window. Down below, in the flower garden, a group of girls had cornered the other prince, and were vying in a rather unfeminine way to deck him with handmade garlands.

"Naru-chan seems to be adjusting very well back to his royal duties."

He beamed as Gene, who had unsuccessfully tried to escape them, gave up and went to sit under the tree, his pursuers rapidly following with much ominous cooing.

"Why, he's even found time to take on black ore negotiations with the South Kingdoms, salt pricing fluctuations with the Arabs and finalising that new treaty with Nihon, not to mention investigating illegal smuggling along the coast."

Lin winced inwardly. Those had been _all_ his projects. But it was as Gene had expected and Naru had taken to his numerous tasks like a duck to water. He would have made a model heir except for his lack of interest in locating his fiancée, a matter which the King and Queen would have been concerned about even if they weren't fond of Mai (and they were).

"But don't you want to find her?" The Queen sighed when her son ignored her. "You won't have a dance partner at the ball," she nagged.

"All the better. I hate dancing."

She looked appealingly at her husband, who tried to pretend not to have caught her eye. "You know what I feel about such things."

"_Martin_!" she scolded in an undertone but when he only smiled wryly at her she huffed exasperatedly and sailed out of her son's study. Martin looked over the top of his son's studiously bent head and smiled fondly. "Certainly brings back memories," he remarked airily as Naru continued scribbling. It was a while before he realised that the King was waiting for him and he looked up, reluctantly curious.

"What memories?"

The King's smile broadened in a knowing manner. "Mai Taniyama. In some ways she quite resembles your mother when she was younger."

Naru stiffened and Martin hastily seized the opportunity to pat his son's shoulder in a fatherly manner. "Get some rest," he said as he too moved towards the door. There, he paused. "I didn't think you liked peach blossoms," he remarked casually with his hand on the door handle. Naru blinked and then looked at the small pale bloom tucked into a small glass at the table. He'd found it when he was removing his stained party clothes and against the odds had felt some fellow feeling for that small flower which had survived more or less unscathed despite his misadventures.

"I…"

His father waved it aside. "It's good to know some things don't change." And humming to himself, the King left.

The moment he left, Naru put down his pen and massaged his temple. The shrieking and giggling had been drifting into his study from the garden below for some time now. His secretary had not returned from what was supposed to be a short trip to the Trade Minister's room. Naru wasn't sure why he'd hired that young man. Gene had assured him that Yasuhara was a perfectly competent secretary but still, there was something about that rather unhealthy gleam in his eyes… And _Mai_. Everyone had been urging him to find her since they'd return to the palace not two days since. Naru resented this. There was _work_ to do. He'd barely recuperated. The bespelled mages had barely been installed in various parts of the palace and suitable diet found for them. They were all, as Gene had also pointed out, excuses, and deep down Naru knew his brother was right.

He didn't _want_ to find her – he didn't even _remember_ her and it suited him fine that way. From what he heard, Mai was indeed chatty and charming, but since that was what most girls were, Naru was in no hurry to have one more hanging around his palace. His eyes narrowed as the girls below shrieked again, this time running from under the tree, out of the way of the large grey goose that skidded wildly to a halt right before the unicorn.

"Out of the way ladies," it announced bossily. "I need to speak to my disciple."


	6. Chapter 6

A Swan's Tale

Disclaimer: The characters of _Ghost Hunt_ are the property of Fuyumi Ono, J.C. Staff and its other respective owners.

A/N: A big thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

The unicorn winked. "Hello Madoka. Nice to see you again."

The enchantress winked back and pecked sharply at a girl that had been slow in leaving. She eyed Gene with a critical eye and took in the intricately braided tail and mane and garlands that had been heaped on his head. "Still popular I see. Where's your brother?"

Gene sighed miserably as he tried ineffectively to wrestle a particularly stubborn ribbon that was dangling into his eye. "It's actually gotten worse. Naru's in his study, like he usually is."

If Madoka still had elbows, she would have folded them in display of her annoyance. However, as she did not, the Enchantress only folded her wings primly and snorted impatiently. "What? Still? Why hasn't he gone to find Mai?"

Gene shrugged elegantly as he peered round her. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Indeed, as they had been speaking, Naru had been walking towards them and he smirked as soon as he was within hearing distance. "You look ridiculous."

"And hello to you too, little brother," Gene sighed in return and then sank down on the ground plaintively. "Would you like to take some of them off my hands er, hooves?" He cast the bevy of hopeful girls a wry look. "I'm sure they won't mind you."

Naru's reaction was to stare down his nose at them.

"None of them can hold a candle to _me_."

Most of the women flushed crimson – and it wasn't out of modesty. Gene tutted disapprovingly as Madoka frowned.

"You never learn do you? And anyway when are you going to look for Mai? A nice girl like her doesn't deserve to be stuck all on her own."

Naru ignored her deliberately. "Well? Have you all found out what spell caused this?" he asked instead.

"We've narrowed it down to the dessert. Everyone seems to have eaten the cupcakes, except possibly you," Gene explained, flicking his tail thoughtfully. "Not that you'll recall."

Naru sincerely doubted if his pre-amnesiac self enjoyed that confectionary anymore than he currently did and he said so. Madoka rolled a beady eye at him.

"_Isn't_ there anything you do?"

Gene smirked. "_Mai_. And they argue a lot."

Not her again. Naru glowered at the two of them and would have left in disgust had he not spotted a slight, dark-haired figure descending the shallow steps from the courtyard towards them. He paled slightly and vaguely contemplated if his dignity would survive him hiding behind his brother's conveniently broad back. But then, it was too late as Masako crossed the flowerbeds with alarming speed to seize him by the elbow.

"Oh, Naru!" she chirped and fluttered her eyelashes at him. Naru stiffened awkwardly. He hated public displays of affection which he hadn't initiated. But there was no getting rid of her the way he had the other girls, at least not while Nihon was an important trading partner with Albion. "Hime," he stated his displeasure in freezing tones. Lesser beings than the princess would have backed off, but the only effect it seemed to have been was for Masako to sneak a sly glance at him. "How rude," she murmured coyly with yet more fluttering. "Didn't I say to address me as Masako?"

Madoka, who had not seen the princess of Nihon since her return to the palace stared. "What's wrong with _her_ now?"

"Don't know," Gene whispered as he nibbled on the bundle of sweet hay which one of his admirers had left behind. "It's Sir John I'm worried about. He's been miserable."

Indeed, the knight who had followed the princess out into the garden looked a shadow of his formerly cheery self. Masako pretended not to have seen him.

"Oh let's do get away from here. It's too _crowded_," she whispered with a pointed look at the goose and the unicorn who were both looking at them interestedly. Madoka's eyes glittered maliciously.

"Oh yes. Perhaps we should leave these two uh… _lovebirds_ alone," she announced. "Come on Sir John. Gene, I remember you mentioning how tasty the apple pie that the cook's niece gave you was…"

Gene started to get up enthusiastically, his tail flicking eagerly as he did so. _Sorry_, he mouthed, not very apologetically. On realizing that he was being abandoned, Naru, who never even much liked people himself, found himself induced into saying instead, "On the contrary. I find it quite pleasant here. I was about to have a nap."

This was so unbelievable that even Masako stared, momentarily speechless when Naru settled himself quite firmly under the tree and went to sleep with one booted foot on his brother's tail. Masako looked extremely putout.

"Well, so be it. I'll come see you tomorrow then, after my healing session with Doctor Von." With those words, the princess stalked off, leaving John behind.

Madoka cocked her head quizzically. "Doctor Von?"

"Aye." Sir John looked more morose than ever. Nobody quite knew where the doctor had come from, but as the princess seemed to not mind his company, he'd somehow been incorporated into her entourage. The enchantress's eyes narrowed shrewdly at this.

"Is that so? I should pay this man a visit then," she said and then hesitated. Gene nosed him gently.

"Naru."

Only a slight twitch of his eyebrow indicated that he was listening.

"The truth is, I've found Mai."

When no reaction seemed forthcoming, the goose squared her shoulders. What a cold fish! "As she is behind this _huge_ barrier _you're_ the only one who still has enough magic in you to get her out."

"If she is as skilled as you say she is -,"

"Don't interrupt me, young man!"

"I was sure you had quite concluded," Naru retorted, finally cracking open an eye in annoyance.

"As I was about to explain, of course, but how do you think she's going to do anything when she's under the same spell as us?"

Naru muttered again and then, pushing himself off the grass, strode off. Gene watched him go worriedly.

"You were fibbing."

Madoka winked, unrepentant. "Of course. With his mood, how else would we get him to do the necessary?" She prodded the knight. "In the mean time, shall we go have a look at this doctor?"

Madoka might have spared herself the trouble. Naru had been on his way back to his rooms when he was stopped by one of the palace guards.

"Your Majesty. There is the Duchess of Carmine and Sir Takigawa here to see you."

Naru didn't even bother searching his memory. The throb in his temple all morning had only increased by the mention of these two names and he suspected that it was a warning from his subconscious.

"Very well. Show them into my study," he ordered reluctantly when there was a loud crash and several persons yelled. Naru spun round quickly. There had been a ring of terror in their voices and he dashed back down the stairs, making sure not to slip on the smooth marble. When he reached the waiting area outside the entrance to the private wing, it was the scene of chaos. The palace guard who had passed him the message gave a cry and rushed to assist his fellow guard, who seemed to be chasing a large white bird around the room while several spectators watched on, with what appeared to be riveted attention. The tall lady with the mass of loose red curls and pale yellow travelling clothes looked to be the likeliest candidate and he walked towards her.

"I presume you are the Duchess of Carmine?" he said. "Pets are not allowed beyond this point." That is, if swans could even be called such. To his surprise, the duchess gave him an evil look.

"How typical! Don't I get any thanks for what I do around here? I'm on holiday as you well know," she grumbled.

Naru, who had no idea what she was saying, merely stared coldly back when the pitbull that had followed the guests into the room barked. "I call that most unkind," it complained. "Are mages _pets_?"

Naru turned his glare to include the dog. "Lady Wilde -," he said when the swan cannoned right into him, panting slightly.

"Naru!" it said in relief. "You're alright! Then Rothbart's not got to you yet!"

The Duchess had been joined by a man with dirty blond hair. "Ah, Mai, look what you've done. We've rushed all this way and Naru-bou's _fine_."

"Exactly," the duchess chimed in. "So, Naru, how are you going to compensate us?"

"Why should I?" he demanded, pushing the swan aside irritably. It tumbled over and then righted itself, looking rather hurt. "Oww! What was that for?"

The duchess arched one fine eyebrow. "Don't play the idiot with us. It doesn't suit you."

Lady Wilde waddled up to them on her four short stumpy legs. Being a pitbull was certainly annoying, though it wasn't as bad as these newcomers were. They had the air of being amateurs around them. "He isn't. He has lost his memory," she explained slowly and loudly.

A silence followed this pronouncement. "

The swan had calmed down and was now perched on a chair facing him. "Naru?" It said hopefully. "Don't you remember any of us? There's Takigawa, your old tutor. And Ayako…" A faint flush coloured her feathers. "…and me?"

"You are Mai?" He tried to picture what she would look like as a human and found himself coming up blank. The swan spread her wings, knocking over a guard who had been standing too close. Poor motor skills… talking animal… Madoka wasn't lying when she said his fiancée was under the same spell. But contrary to what the enchantress had said earlier, she was here, and despite the complaints of the other two (which Naru had dismissed as exaggerations), had made the journey with apparently little difficulty. He found himself losing patience with them.

"I did not invite you here -," he began but the duchess and the man (Sir Takigawa was it) both started speaking at the same time.

"Goodness, I'm exhausted! I'll have my usual rooms," Lady Ayako announced, at which instance Sir Takigawa yawned loudly. They both glowered at each other and then Sir Takigawa cleared his throat. "_Yes_. Travelling saps my inspiration. Naru, tell Yasu-chan I'll be in my old room if he wants to discuss the music selection for the ball…"

He stretched luxuriously. "You would not _believe_ the journey," he whispered, leaning into Naru's space abruptly. Being stuck with two cranky women is not to be joked about."

_Thwack_.

"Don't say you didn't deserve that," Lady Ayako growled before seizing him by his coat and dragging him away. "Come on you idiot. Leave those two to talk," she said. The pitbull shrugged and followed them out as well. Well. There was no doubt now that she and that insufferable Madoka were somehow related...

Mai watched them leave and then turned back to the expressionless young man in front of her. Naru looked like himself. She hadn't forgotten the regal way he'd carried himself, or the glacial quality to his eyes that distinguished him from his twin. The only thing was, he'd never looked with that way at her before and her heart sank. "You really don't remember me do you?" she said meekly.

Naru remained impassive. "You already know the answer to that," he said finally and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

A Swan's Tale

Disclaimer: The characters of _Ghost Hunt_ are the property of Fuyumi Ono, J.C. Staff and its other respective owners.

* * *

"I don't believe I have asked you yet," Lin remarked casually as he idly traced a gleaming claw along the edge of a steel letter opener. "What you mean by ruining my ward's chances with her husband to be?"

He leaned across his broad desk at the unicorn currently occupying the majority of the deep red Persian rug before him. Ignoring Gene's guilty twitch, he continued, "Much as you seem to be enjoying yourself, some of us would prefer to be back in their original forms."

It was true. Prince Eugene, Divinations Master at the Academy of Magecraft flushed as much as his pearly hide would allow. "It's the sugar lumps. I can eat as many as I want and don't feel ill," he confessed.

The bear closed his eyes and prayed for patience. On finding that he preferred shouting, his eyes snapped open. "_Gene_," he thundered and earned the satisfaction of causing the horse-sized creature to look as though he wanted to try to find a mouse hole to bolt into.

"You have to understand. Naru works best and quickest if he is intrigued," he explained quickly.

"Five seconds, _Your Highness_, or there will be a duel. Between me and you."

"Naru would _never_ make a sincere effort if he was _told_ he had to. He'd just write it off as his royal duty," Gene muttered bitterly.

Lin's brow went up. "And teasing your younger brother was not part of the plan, I suppose?" he inquired lightly.

"Well…"

"The joke ends today, Gene. It's a week to the ball and Naru needs to start behaving like himself."

It was one thing, being lectured by an imposing Trade Minister with years of practice at negotiations, and another thing altogether when that Minister wore the guise of a two-meter tall black bear. Gene nodded rapidly.

"Good. And I don't need to remind you that Masako has virtually given that Doctor Von free range in the palace grounds, and as our trading partner and Naru's equal in status, there is little we can do to stop her."

"Yes, I am aware of that," the mage said, the first proper crease appearing on his unblemished forehead. He flicked his tail. "If what Mai says is true, we have something to be truly worried about. I do wonder though," he added musingly. "What that Rothbart has in mind?"

The bear arranged his ledgers on the table with care, putting the newest on top. "Well, whatever it is, we will be ready for it," he said grimly. "_That_ he can be sure of."

* * *

Naru did not think he had ever known a group of people with a greater propensity for chaos. Somehow, the garden directly below his study had become a meeting place of choice, and someone or other would be commencing with projects that made an impossible array of noises. For instance, Sir Takigawa, who had turned out musically gifted in spite his general appearance of ineptness, would begin the day by tuning the brass section of the orchestra there.

Then he remembered that he had known them all before he lost his memories.

When Naru had eventually gone down to shout at them, Takigawa had only ran a hand through his hair and said puzzledly, "But we've always practiced here…" to the nods of the other musicians. Rehearsals over, Lady Ayako would then invade the garden, where her sharp voice could be heard directing the placing of several chairs and tables for a healer's demonstration. Then, when Naru was certain that peace would finally come after they had completed their pet projects, Takigawa appeared again, with an oriental instrument and accompanied by Masako's entourage.

"I recall that you had the most excellent singing voice," Masako said. "I want to dedicate a song to my sweet Naru," she announced.

Takigawa, who had been grinning with more pleasure than he should, paled at the news. "Er… you want me to sing a ballad… to Naru?"

"Yes, isn't that what I said?"

The musician peered seriously at the petite girl. Being around Naru had given him ample opportunities to observe the effects of love spells, including numerous botched attempts. "By any chance, is it possible that you don't know you are under a sp…?"

Masako reddened. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I can sing perfectly well…" she declared airily, thereby giving away the fact that she couldn't. "Now kindly do as I have told you."

Takigawa sweatdropped. "That wasn't what I wanted to ask…" he muttered when he found himself thrust with a song sheet.

"Just perform this already!" she snapped.

"Alright, alright," Takigawa said as he scanned it. He looked up again. "Was it Yasuhara by any chance who gave this to you?"

Masako drummer her fingers impatiently. "He said the lyrics were written by a very famous poet of your country. Why? Is there a problem?"

"He did, did he?"

If this was Rothbart's tactic... heads were certainly going to roll, just not the ones he wanted in particular. Pulling up a chair , Takigawa settled down uncertainly, praying that Naru didn't happen to be in his room anymore…

_Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And Summer's lease hath all too short a date_…

Naru had had enough. There was surely somewhere else he could go to finish his work. If he was honest with himself, Naru would have admitted he was embarrassed. Still, whatever justification he cared to use, Naru only had one thought (other than his work) and that was to discover if he could fire the resident Court Composer. He rose in barely restrained frustration, his chair scrapping a deep groove into the carpet as he marched to the door. It opened, before he reached it, and Yasuhara sailed in, accompanied by Gene.

"Tea, Your Majesty," he announced as he put the tray down on the table with a musical _plink_ and then cocked a ear to the performance below.

"That is surely a fine piece of music," his secretary remarked as Gene morosely helped himself to a lump of sugar. Naru watched them exasperatedly.

"How did you get in here?"

It was a valid question – there were at least three levels of staircases to the study and Gene's hooves weren't made for walking on them.

Too wrapped up in his thoughts to have heard the jibe, Gene instead asked, "Have you seen Mai?" He glanced out of the window at the sight of Masako's entourage treading all over his mother's best flowerbeds. "You should see her. She doesn't sing. At least, not that I know of."

It had struck Naru some time yesterday that Gene was in all probability lying about Mai to him, though he had yet to fathom the reason why. As such, it was with impassiveness that he regarded his brother. "Am I supposed to _also_ believe that I will allow my study to be used as a tavern?"

Gene and Yasuhara glanced at each other significantly and then Gene beamed at him. "True. But you were never in here in the afternoons. Though," he added kindly, "you might have forgotten where it is you usually go."

Already made irritable by the singing that was permeating his room, Naru retorted, "Is this something you should remind the person whose room you occupy habitually and without permission?"

"Semiotics," Gene replied serenely as Yasuhara nodded, humming absently. Naru frowned at him. Some deeply embedded instinct was telling him that his secretary had a hand in this. "Anyway," he nagged, "You can't say you are being very fair to Mai."

Naru opened his mouth and Gene _just knew_ that he was going to rebut something about not being responsible for his amnesia and that he was busy. At any rate, even if Lin hadn't threatened him in no uncertain terms, he was already feeling rather sorry for Mai, who hadn't even cracked one smile at Takigawa or Ayako's attempts to "get even" (as they called it) for her.

"You aren't being very fair to yourself either," he added hastily. Takigawa's singing had launched afresh, and Masako's voice could be heard egging him on. "You don't even know her and you're jumping to conclusions. This is quite unlike you."

Naru said nothing, but Gene who had years of experience knew when his twin was caving.

"And I don't mean anything about the singing either, though you have very er... _tasteful_ admirers," he said with a mischievous smirk and a discreet wink at the secretary.

"Indeed," Yasuhara sighed tragically. "If only I could sing... I could most certainly entertain you myself." He patted Naru's hand affably. "Though… I must say, I never knew that Takigawa had a thing for y…"

The door slammed shut.

Gene relaxed slightly. "I was right to ask you for help," he said as he sneaked another lump of sugar. Yasuhara bowed.

"It's nothing Your Highness." He winked rougishly at the prince. "After all, you are quite charming yourself."

That was definitely his cue. Gene got up. "In some ways," he said wryly, "you're even scarier than Naru."

Yasuhara's spectacles gleamed modestly. "Why else do you think I was hired?" he said cheerfully as he raised his tea cup in toast. "To Mai."

"And to Naru," Gene answered.


	8. Chapter 8

A Swan's Tale

Disclaimer: The characters of _Ghost Hunt_ are the property of Fuyumi Ono, J.C. Staff and its other respective owners.

* * *

Naru had been wandering for some time through the palace before he found himself in a part of it where the white and gilt corridors and rows of sunset-tinted hedges were unrecognizable to him. It wasn't that he was lost, it was merely that his feet had unwittingly brought him there. However, had Naru been able to remember, he had in fact spent many afternoons in this particular part of the palace. As such, the only current significance the prince attached to his surroundings was how blessedly quiet it was. He opened the door confidently, expecting that he'd found one of the many unused guest rooms, only to have a towel thrown at him.

"Ahh! Naru! Get out!" a decidedly feminine voice wailed as he backed away from the door. If what he glimpsed had been anything to go by, it was also definitely human and despite himself, Naru could feel heat travelling up his face as he hurriedly closed the door he'd opened. The girl's shriek had brought more people and a scrawny looking youth he did not recognize clattered up.

"Mai? Is anything the matter?" he asked anxiously.

Naru raised an eyebrow. _Mai_? That girl in the room beyond was his fiancée? And where had he seen this recently arrived young man before? And more importantly, _how_ was he related to Mai? He hadn't heard anything about brothers, or probable cousins. That left only one conclusion, and it was one which Naru was mildly surprised to find that he felt displeasure at. His head ached again, more than it ever had and he felt queasy. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

"Who are you?" he demanded suspiciously.

"Rothie. Mai's my friend," the pasty faced youth answered defensively and then looked the dark-haired stranger up and down. "And who're_ you_?" he said, equally suspicious. If Naru weren't so ill looking, Rothie would have admitted that he was extremely dashing (or that perhaps he had some untoward designs on Mai).

"I'm Prince Oliver," Naru replied smugly.

The young man gasped, shrinking away. "Oh! Your Highness! I'm so sorry I…" he babbled and then frowned. "Hey, wait… I thought you said your name was Shibuya or something like that?" he said. However, before Naru could pursue this interesting conversation, Mai shouted again and they both flinched involuntarily.

"Never mind that! Will one of you get me my towel?" she hollered through the door. "I threw the only one outside."

What an _inconvenient_ spell. Her gaze travelled to the wet spot she was causing to soak into the carpet and she blushed. Serves Naru right if his furniture was ruined, or if she had molted everywhere. "Hurry up!" she yelled again.

The two young men just beyond her door stared at each other.

"You can give it to her," said Rothie, shuddering. "She _throws_ things."

Naru felt like he could commiserate with that. What had possessed him to get engaged to her? He hesitated outside the door and then knocked once, with heavy unwillingness. "I'm coming in." There was the sound of someone getting hurriedly into the bath when Naru stepped cautiously into his supposed fiancée's room. He looked around. It was quite like any of the other guest rooms, except that it sported signs of clearly having been lived in. The bed covers were slightly rumpled, and the open closet revealed it to be chock full of girl's dresses. It was the odd addition of a worktable however, that caught his attention.

There was a telescope on it, stripped down and parts exposed. He touched it lightly. This was his design. He'd seen the plan for it in the observatory and he sat down on the chair slowly. There was certainly an awful lot he did not remember, if he couldn't even recall ever having worked in his fiancée's room for an extended period of time. He wondered why Gene hadn't mentioned it and then realized that his brother probably had no idea where he spent his afternoons. It made him think. Surely he wouldn't spend so much time in the company of someone he loathed?

Mai had expected Naru to leave as soon as he'd put the towel somewhere, but when after a few minutes and she had yet to hear the closing click of the door, she got out of the bath again and opened her bathroom door to check. His back was to her, and he was sitting at the table. Mai sighed wistfully. It was almost like old times. She had walked in one day and it'd been there, already piled high with machine parts, manuals and assorted tools. Naru had claimed she'd the better view but she suspected it was because he wanted somewhere quiet to work while being able to be with her. He was, in spite appearances, a rather conscientious lover. But this Naru on the other hand… She coughed. Startled, Naru turned round and she ducked back behind the door.

"Do you mind? I need to get out of this bathroom," she said stiffly. Naru smirked. "I should have thought you would have had the sense to call out earlier, instead of freezing in your own room. Or is it my back you happen to enjoy admiring?"

Mai huffed disapprovingly. How dare he laugh at her! "Don't forget, it's _my_ room you're _trespassing_ in," she reminded him coldly. "And don't you dare turn round," she warned as she darted to where Naru had carelessly left the towel on her bed. Still, she caught the brief beginnings of a mocking smile as he turned away.

"Then in that case, I should remind you that this is _my_ palace's rug you're dripping water and feathers all over and it isn't cheap."

The nerve of him! "You jerk," she said as soon as she was safely behind the bathroom walls again.

"Miss Taniyama."

"What?"

"I've… come to the conclusion that I should get to know you."

"Oh?" Her heart thudded anxiously, not quite daring to hope. "Why? I can't say I _can hold a candle_ to you," she answered sarcastically and then bit her lip. Had it been too harsh? What if Naru was insulted? When there was no answer, she peaked out again, but by then he had already left.

* * *

Gene, it seemed, was having difficulty trying to navigate the stairs down to the garden.

"Is there anything pressing? I'm a little busy," he said, having noticed Naru by his shoulder.

"I thought I should have you know that I have decided to get re-acquainted with my fiancée."

"Oh, er. May I ask why?" his brother murmured as he put one foot on the top step gingerly.

"I have come to the conclusion that even if I am surrounded by incompetent people," here, Naru glanced at Takigawa, who had been unfortunate enough to trip down the last step to the courtyard, "I should trust that I was intelligent enough to make the right decision when it comes to my marriage."

Gene rolled his eyes. "Oh. Er. How excellent."

Naru frowned. "You don't seem very pleased." Gene sighed enviously as Naru squeezed past him. "I can't stay. Miss Taniyama's first attempt at spell reversal commences in five minutes," he said with a smirk. "_Perhaps_ I will see you there."

Unable to follow, Gene could only glare in frustration as his brother beat him to the garden.

"You idiot," he growled as he hovered futilely by the steps.

* * *

"It's no good," Madoka sighed. Mai had been attempting to reverse Rothbart's spell for the better part of an hour but the volunteer in front of her remained fully furred. The other mages in their various animal forms groaned in disappointment and she looked at her guardian apologetically.

"Sorry Lin. I don't know why it doesn't work, maybe there's something in Rothbart's spell that I can't see…" she said miserably. Madoka patted her arm with a grey wing. "Why don't you go take rest?" She looked pointedly at Naru.

"_Right_, Naru?"

He only sighed and walked over to stand reluctantly at a distance from her. Lin folded his paws and harrumphed coldly. "I say, Naru, you should stand closer to Mai…" Takigawa's protest never finished as Ayako treaded on his foot, silencing him. Mai flushed, knowing full well that they were all concerned about her.

"I'm fine," she lied bravely. Naru spared Lin a cool glance and then turned back to her.

"It's nothing," he snapped impatiently and then immediately regretted when Lin stood up threateningly.

"There, there," Madoka soothed the angry bear. "He can't help being what he is," she said. Naru shot her a mutinous look just as Gene cantered over curiously. "What did I miss?"

Madoka turned her bright eyes on him. "Just the person I need…" she began sweetly.

Mai only groaned and then grabbed Naru's arm. "Come on," she muttered and pulled him away from the others. "We might as well do as they say or I won't get any peace tonight."

The small group watched them leave. "I was going to say," Takigawa protested as soon as they were gone, "Is this really wise? I mean, if it's _him_ that's affecting her spell-casting. Right now, she's probably the most miserable of us… ouch!"

No one spoke after that and Takigawa was left to nurse his bruised feet in silence.

"Well," Madoka finally said, spreading her wings in a helpless manner. "We can only hope Mai can help him…"

* * *

Mai pointed over to the copse of trees. They'd been walking side by side for a good while, the sun having set a long time since and the lamps, lit with magefire, were all ablaze. "We had a picnic there two months ago," she said firmly when Naru stopped, seemingly disinclined to be dragged any further. "Or rather, I picnicked and you edited the draft for a treaty."

Mai moved her finger to point at the tower above. "And that," she said, "is your private observatory from where we threw paper airplanes at Lin. He's always suspected Gene, because you grinned on purpose at him."

Unable to help himself, Naru followed the arc of the sky that her finger had traced. The observatory was dark, shut up because of his additional trade duties, empty.

Mai wrapped her arms around herself, shivering slightly under the shade of the oak leaves. Naru had been strangely acquiescent, and even now, he was obediently looking where she had indicated. His face was veiled in the shadows but his wan pallor didn't escape her eyes. Naru calm, confident and infinitesimally arrogant appeared for once, lost.

"I _thought _so. You need someone to remind you of what you missed. They mean well you know, but apart from Gene, I don't think the others have considered that you might actually not know what is going on." She tilted her head as she thought. "Though… now that I think about it, Yasuhara too _might_ have a hand in it."

Naru huffed quietly. "I don't need to recall his track record to suspect them both."

Mai bobbed her head agreeably. "Exactly," she yawned and then stretched, catlike. Naru glanced sidelong at her. She was slight in build, her brown hair cut short, the tips barely brushing her shoulders. When calm, she wasn't as unattractive as he thought. Her brown eyes in contrast seemed as though they lacked a certain spark.

What spark? Naru seldom thought in pointless metaphors and this habit, which seemed to increase exponentially when he was around her, was worrying. Their eyes met and he dropped his gaze, belatedly.

"So," she smiled suddenly at him and hooked her arms behind her back as she skipped a few steps away. "Anything else you want reminding?"

He faced her again, and though not quite meeting her eyes, smirked.

"There is _one_ thing…"

That night, Lin was crossing the lawn near the oak stand when something small and white whizzed across his head. Instinctively, he reached out and tried to grab it when another hit him in the back of the head. He raised the mystery object to the light. It was a paper airplane. Immediately, he spun round to look up at the astronomy tower, where the distinct giggle of his ward had drifted down from. His eyes weren't what they used to be and he squinted irritably up into the unlit interior of the observatory ledge, trying to make out the two dark shapes. The smaller one was likely Mai but the taller figure with his arms resting comfortably on the parapet was most definitely male. There was only one person who had private access to Naru's observatory this late and that person was…

Another paper plane zoomed directly at him and landed squarely on his nose. Lin clapped an irritated hand to it and blinked comically. His ward's giggle turned into a guffaw. Lin might have forgiven the pair but he'd been standing still for far too long and the taller of the figure sent another of the airborne projectiles at him. Leaning slightly back, Lin allowed himself the satisfaction of roaring with the full capacity of his bearlike lungs, "_Naru_!"


	9. Chapter 9

A Swan's Tale

Disclaimer: The characters of _Ghost Hunt_ are the property of Fuyumi Ono, J.C. Staff and its other respective owners.

* * *

It would have been funny if it happened to anyone else, but it wasn't when it happened to you. Yasuhara pushed up his glasses which had slipped down his nose in the rain. A sheep that had been eying him steadily as if considering his edibility bleated dismally. The white swan that was getting rapidly damp stamped her foot irritably. "It's _cold_," Mai complained, shivering miserably. She looked towards the third person on the ill-fated picnic. As usual, Naru seemed to have escaped the worse of the early morning shower, and except that his dark hair was a little limp and his heavy coat finely misted, was still his impeccably dressed self. He folded his arms silently. The least he could do, Mai thought bitterly, was _help_, but as usual the arrogant prince had left the heavy duty work to whoever was unfortunate enough to be standing by. This person happened to be Rothie. Ayako was there too but her pursed lips indicated that if they wanted the picnic set up, it wouldn't be her. Mai coughed meaningfully.

"So, er... shall we have the picnic here?"

Naru's arched eyebrow clearly expressed what he thought about her suggestion.

"Well, yes, a very good spot," Yasuhara said with all apparent seriousness. Mai ignored them both. "Come on Rothie," she grumbled, planting herself on a patch of dryer looking grass near a group of boulders. The young man looked nervously between the prince and his secretary. He'd heard things about them. But Mai was prodding the back of his knees with her beak and Rothie found himself sitting down rather suddenly on a small boulder. The others arranged themselves around him reluctantly. Ayako plonked herself down irritably on the exposed rocky surface, the storm wind howling misery over them.

"This is idiotic. I mean, just look at them!" This was due to how not far upstream from their riverside field were Masako and her entourage. They were all wrapped up in fur-lined cloaks and looked enviably snug under the large pavilion which the princess's servants had set up. Sir John who had made up one of the group, looked guilt stricken in his rabbit fur-lined cloak.

"Oh, Naru!" Masako shouted and waved ecstatically when he looked in her direction. "Why don't you join us here?"

Mai gritted her teeth. "You lowdown..." she growled. "How dare you tempt people like that!"

Rothie raised his hand. "I'll volunteer," he said. "After all, uncle's there..."

Mai glared. "Your uncle turned your mother into a pug," she reminded him nastily.

Rothie flushed.

"On second thought..." he muttered, cowed into sitting down again.

The wind had grown chiller and even Yasuhara was shivering. He raised a hand. "I-I p-pros-propose we h-have s-some hot t-tea," he suggested, teeth chattering. No one disagreed with him.

"I don't believe it," Masako said as she blew on the hot chocolate. Over in the other camp, Naru seemed to be attempting to drink the chilled tea along with the others. A sheep had eaten a hole in Rothie's coat, Yasuhara's spectacles had been spirited away by another member of the species and now Mai was wrestling her mug from yet another sheep, this one being particularly fat and stubborn.

"You've turned their tea cold and all their sandwiches into beetles." She shook her head in wonderment. "Why does he still stay with them?" Her eyes drooped, watering alarmingly. "Why doesn't he love me? I've done the best I can!" she wailed, eyes round and shiny with unshed tears. Rothbart stared at her exasperatedly. "Don't start!" he bleated. Privately, Sir John was of agreement with the wizard, but he wasn't about to let him know that. He'd seen Rothbart making discreet arcane gestures in the direction of Mai's company and he eyed them worriedly, too concerned to attend to Masako when she sniffed loudly. "Oh, what do you know?" she wailed. "And that Taniyama girl! Lording over him because she got caught in a spell!"

"Speak for yourself! I can't understand why that love potion caused you to -" Rothbart growled and then bit back sharply when Sir John eyed at him piercingly. Masako wiped her eyes. "What did you say?" she sniffled. The wizard reddened. "Nothing," he muttered. If she found out she'd been spelled... there was no telling the consequences.

Mai meanwhile was doing her best to salvage the situation. "So," she began cheerily. "Shall we get started?" Rothie had managed to turn some of the beetles back into food, but they quickly discovered that something was wrong. Mai's crackers contained a layer of ham and lettuce while the bread Yasuhara uncovered turned out to contain a generous helping of lemon cream between them. Naru observed the tea for a long while and then took a cautious sip. It was fine, only drinking it seemed to chill one to the bone. He put it down, trying not to shudder visibly.

"Whose idea was this anyway?" Ayako grumped.

"Madoka's," Yasuhara and Mai said automatically. The duchess looked miffed. "And what is this in aid of?"

Mai shrugged elegantly. "Don't know," she said. Ayako stared suspiciously at the swan, who blinked innocently back. Ayako wasn't fooled but all she did was huff again, deciding to let it slide. "Whatever it is, it had better be worth it," she said before going off to boss Rothie into getting her a cup of tea.

Mai was grateful to her. As she nibbled half-heartedly at a dangling piece of lettuce, she thought. Madoka had wanted to push the ball forward, in a move to preempt Rothbart and they needed to get Naru out of the way. Gene had offered to accompany them, but then Lin had put his foot down - hard. "His Highness will be a liability in this form," the Minister explained conversationally. "Aren't you?" Gene, surprisingly hadn't complained about the large bear's paw treading on his long silver tail and Mai decided she hadn't wanted to pry. To Lin's chagrin however, Yasuhara immediately invited himself and Rothie found himself volunteered by an enchantress with an ominously innocent smile.

Mai hadn't wanted him to come.

For some reason unknown to her, Naru and Rothie didn't get along at all. Whether it was along corridors, or at the dinner table, Naru would be uncharacteristically antagonistic to Rothie, and Rothie, who was usually meeker than mice would retort. He would also inevitably lose the verbal sparring.

Her fears were confirmed when Naru put his teacup down for a moment for a second helping of ham (minus the crackers) and Rothie sat down on it accidentally. He swore, and leapt up again. Naru watched impassively for a moment as Mai fussed quickly over him. "That," he said coolly, "was an expensive teacup."

In truth, it was no dearer than the average porcelain crockery, but Naru wasn't about to correct the slight exaggeration. He wasn't sure what it was exactly about Rothie that he had an unhealthy prejudice against but at a glance at the Nihonese pavilion, he'd written it off as the possibility that he was reacting instinctively to Rothie being related to Rothbart. Not to be outdone, Rothie looked up from mid-jump and glowered as ferociously as he could, which wasn't a lot.

"Expensive? My mother uses these to feed her horses with," he retorted. This was no truer than what Naru had said, but the prince decided to take it as an insult to Gene anyway. "Insulting the Royal family is punishable by death," he said frostily. "I would have said _lese majeste_, but I doubt you are capable of understanding the term." The chilly atmosphere seemed to drop another notch as confounded for a moment, Rothie could only gape and shake his fist.

Mai coughed.

"Erm, _gentlemen_," she muttered. "Do you mind? The tea's getting even colder."

"Oh, I see where this is going," Ayako said tartly. "Shall I borrow swords then? No doubt Masako's personal ninjas would have some."

Naru turned slightly to face her. "That will not be necessary," he said. "My time is far too precious to waste, even when compared to all of yours combined."

"Hey!" Mai protested angrily.

"That isn't how you should speak to a lady!" Rothie squeaked and then continued in a undertone. "What she sees in you is something I'll never understand."

"Obviously you don't." Naru, who hadn't heard the first part of the other young man's muttered sentence, rebuked bluntly. "Your intellectual level is far beneath mine."

As Mai (who _had_ heard and had reddened shyly) and Rothie both spluttered indignantly, Naru smirked.

"You can't deny this is true."

Ayako frowned suddenly. "Play time's over. Naru, you might want to look out," she warned, "Because, here comes Masako. _And_ she's brought that Rothbart."

Indeed, a small party had detached from the snug warmth of the pavilion and were coming over. Along with the two of them were Sir John, looking rather nervous and a politely smiling Yasuhara who seemed much revived by the hot mug of tea in his hands. Mai blanched. How had he gotten that? And when had he gone over to there?

Masako rushed over. "Naru!" she squeaked. The prince stepped hastily out of her way as she launched over. Sir John sighed woefully. "Princess..." he began dully and then sighed helplessly. Masako as usual appeared not to have seen or heard him. Rothbart looked positively delighted. "Lovely weather don't you think so?" he said and then pretended to have noticed Mai for the first time. "What?" he mocked. "Still not resolved your spell eh? A good looking fellow like that, I'm surprised the prince..."

Sir John stumbled forward suddenly into Rothbart, who swore. "E-Excuse me," he stuttered and turned round accusingly. Yasuhara sipped his tea nonchalantly as the wizard stared poisonously at him. The knight swallowed nervously, looking rather woebegone. "Prince Oliver of Albion. I challenge you to a duel."

Mai groaned.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for the late chapter! I've started a full-time job and simply hadn't had the energy to work on this. I can only hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

A Swan's Tale

Disclaimer: The characters of _Ghost Hunt_ are the property of Fuyumi Ono, J.C. Staff and its other respective owners.

A/N: Yes, this is incredibly delayed, and very probably needs more editing, but here it is first anyway, if anyone is still reading it...

* * *

Mai stared, aghast as the events unfolded before their very eyes. That Yasuhara! Just what sinister plot did he have now? She watched John anxiously as if not quite believing her eyes. The knight's stance never wavered. "Much as I hate to," he clarified with a doubtful glance at the Royal Secretary beside him.

The wind moaned as it rushed across the heath, causing the humans to huddle closer together as the sky over rumbled. The sheep, which had been hovering around them all ran away as sword gleaming in hand, Sir John strode purposefully to where they were gathered. His normally placid blue eyes flashed as he pointed the exposed weapon directly at Naru.

"As you see," Yasuhara continued merrily, "Sir John has so kindly consented to defending Lady Masako's honour."

Naru hesitated. He didn't want to _lose_, especially not on purpose, but on the other hand, winning would mean _really_ losing…

Mai had sensed his uncertainty. "You _can't_," she was saying furiously. "You jerk. If there's a time to curb your pride, it's now."

Rothie coughed for attention. "Of course he won't," he said provokingly, "as if he ever would, which is why I..."

Mai trod on his foot. Hard.

"Oww!" He complained, hopping about and managing to bang into his uncle, who glowered back. "Watch out, you oaf!"

There was the sound of someone rapping smartly on the rock with a tent pole. It was chillier than mountain fog and cut through the noise of the wind and Rothie's protests like ice. They all looked round as Naru stepped forward and Mai wondered how he managed to look intimidating even with a lovesick Nihon princess glued to him. Impervious to the signs however, Yasuhara smiled like an alligator.

"Now, now, Your Highness, there's no need to go to such lengths to scare all the sheep," he soothed.

"Who're you calling a sheep," Ayako muttered.

Ignoring her, he went on, gesturing vaguely in Sir John's direction. "We're very grateful you have accepted our challenge," he explained as he presented the startled prince with a sword. Yasuhara was nodding again as though speaking to himself. "Most generous indeed, considering how Sir John has remained undefeated so far."

"Naru, don't."

Mai pleaded, turning to the prince. Her voice seemed to snap Naru out of his uncertainty and he gazed steadily at her. Her dark swan's eyes were wide with anxiety and…something else and he quickly looked away, unsheathing his sword as he did. Mai groaned in frustration.

"Told you he was unreliable," Rothie sniffed, as soon as he'd gotten himself back up. Mai glowered at him.

"Naru, don't listen to him."

"I hardly do on a daily basis, as a matter of fact," Naru retorted bluntly, and turned his back on the irate swan. It was better, he decided, if he didn't look at Mai presently. The look in her eye was chilling. Instead, he examined his weapon doubtfully. He supposed he owned a sword but the one he had been handed had a decidedly tacky look to it and was furthermore suspiciously light.

"Where did you get the sword?"

"Lin of course. It took me sometime because we were discussing the transfer of duties from your most illustrious person prior to this trip," he said in all seriousness. Naru didn't know whether to believe him. He looked up sharply, his secretary's words penetrating alarmingly through the fog that seemed to have made a permanent home of his mind.

"_From_?" he repeated. Yasuhara patted his shoulder in the manner of one comforting the soon to be departed. "The odds are against you," he said solemnly. "Five to one. I checked with the kitchen," he said mysteriously. "And we do so need our trade representative in one piece and alive, which is why as a precaution, Lin has full executive powers should you become…" he cleared his throat and winked, "_incapacitated_."

"So – uh… prepare yourself, good sir," John added, waving his arm a little to get his opponent's attention. "Unless… unless…" he looked again at Yasuhara, who nodded encouragingly behind Naru's back, still winking broadly. "Unless you can prove you have not touched her."

However, as Masako's arms were clinging tightly to Naru's elbow, this was quite impossible. He sighed exasperatedly.

Sir John, usually courteous and civic-minded to a fault, charged, not bothering to wait. Several people ducked out of the way of the knight, Naru included, and when Mai finally dared to look again, the duel was well under way.

After the initial dodge, Naru had quickly realised that the ceremonial weapon he was in possession of was useless against the genuine steel of the knight's blade. If he didn't win the match, he was going to lose his head. Masako shrieked a little when Sir John's sword missed her by inches. Flustered and apologetic, he didn't notice that he'd left Naru a wide opening. The prince however only stood imperviously on the opposite end of the field, the sword hanging limply by his side as he tried not to appear cornered. Masako however, noticed and she shook a fist at him. "Come on, Naru! Don't you want to win?"

Sir John had spun around and was striding towards Naru with a look of forced determination. Naru watched him warily.

"You don't want to fight," he stated simply. Steel clashed, with Naru barely managing to deflect the blow. The ceremonial sword bent instantly and he glared at Yasuhara who waved enthusiastically back.

"You have my fullest support," he shouted encouragingly.

"Naru, watch out!" Mai and Masako both shouted and turned to glare at each other. There was yet another clash of blades, Sir John attacking fluidly and ferociously.

'Really?" Sir John said as their swords met again. "What makes ye' say that eh?"

"Knights of your order don't fight like that," Naru snapped, panting a little as they moved away from each other, circling.

"Perhaps I am so angry that I can't battle properly," Sir John suggested, rather improbably.

There was a ring of steel as the combatants of the blatantly unequal battle met again.

"I can't watch this," Mai groaned and would have left when she was cornered by Rothbart, hot tea and cake in hand.

"Nothing like a duel to rouse the day, eh? Cake?"

Her stomach rumbled, but she resisted with a proud toss of her head. "I don't know what you're thinking, but neither Yasuhara nor I am so easily tempted by desserts."

The wizard nodded over at where the secretary was deep in a conversation with one of Masako's bodyguards. He had a plate in one hand, which was piled high with pasties that were still faintly smoking. Catching her eye, he raised the plate in triumph. Rothbart smirked. "Well, I'll let you update your finely feathered friend," he said smugly before wandering away.

Yasuhara sauntered over and Mai eyed the remains of the pastry with open dislike. "Come on Mai. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Haven't you ever wondered who would win in a battle? Of course, given Naru's not inconsiderable powers, he has to duel handicapped."

"He _is_ handicapped," both Mai and Ayako protested, Mai adding loyally, "of course I support Naru," before looking confused for a moment. "Though I am not sure I want to in this case."

Yasuhara patted her head fondly. "Which is how beautiful this all is, isn't it?" He nodded in Rothbart's direction. The wizard was engrossed, his cake forgotten as he joined Massako in enthusiastically cheering. "See," he whispered, "Now's our chance." He bowed formally to Lady Ayako. "Do mind them for us will you?"

The duchess frowned. "_Me_?" she said incredulously.

"See that Sir John doesn't accidentally kill milord," Yasuhara elaborated. Lady Ayako sniffed disdainfully once the other two left. Easier said than done. The prince was still holding his own… but barely.

Forced to back up, Naru found himself cornered again. He was a competent swordsman, but it was really too much, being forced to duel against a professional. What had the others said – that Sir John was a friend? However, the knight bearing relentlessly down on him was far from amiable and if Naru were to describe the look of his opponent, it would be _grimly determined_ – or – perhaps, _determinedly grim_. Either way, it seemed Sir John meant business, even if he seemed to be going about it in a ridiculously flashy way – like running with the sword raised over his head. The problem was how Sir John seemed to know just how to bring the sword down at an angle that actually _did_ damage and Naru was forced to parry desperately. They were circling each other cautiously when he happened to notice Mai and Yasuhara sneaking off in the apparent direction of the pavilion. Sir John had noticed as well, and realising that Naru had observed the rapidly diminishing figures, shouted and waved.

"Bet you don't dare acknowledge you love her, you two-timing villain!" he shouted wildly. Naru's icy gaze snapped back to him. He could feel annoyance welling up like hot white sparks and a buzzing formed in his ears. This had all the signs of a set-up, but he, Prince Oliver of Albion, was no sitting duck.

"Chicken!" Sir John went on brazenly. "Yellow-livered coward!"

He smiled grimly. "Coward, am I?" he murmured. If these people wanted a distraction – well – he would _give_ them one.

"Three rounds, first one out forfeits the duel and decides the terms," he declared and waited as Sir John inclined his head, accepting the terms.

By now, Sir John knew he had Naru's full attention again, but he didn't feel much relieved. There was something funny about the air, like it'd thickened into syrup and Naru… he gulped as the prince ran a hand with all apparent carelessness over the blade which _unbent_,gleaming and bright and dangerous glowing with white hot magefire.

To Sir John's credit, he held his ground and his role of the injured lover (which wasn't difficult). "You will never prevail," he said, in a far more normal tone. In truth, he was beginning to feel strangely calm now that he could concentrate on _really_ battling. He was after all used to fighting things that retaliated fang, tooth and claw, and the prince was advancing with a blazing aura that resembled no less than one of the more bad-tempered dragons he'd seen before.

Ayako slapped a hand to her forehead. Why her? She pushed past Rothbart and Masako (who'd fainted away from the strong back draft of Naru's power), over into the duelling circle.

"Gentlemen…" she began, when there was a tap on her shoulder. It was Rothie, looking terrified and pointing at two figures in the murky distance, one of which, Ayako noticed with a sinking feeling, seemed to be a burly bear…


	11. Chapter 11

A Swan's Tale

Disclaimer: The characters of _Ghost Hunt_ are the property of Fuyumi Ono, J.C. Staff and its other respective owners.

A/N: Extra long - thank you for being patient!

* * *

Mai and Yasuhara hadn't gone very far when the former stopped, a small white hunched figure on the top of a wind-tossed hillock.

"What exactly is going on?" she demanded. It was only right after all, seeing as she wanted to see how the duel played out, and should things somehow favour one Albion prince, she was going to make sure it did not continue that course of action any longer. Yasuhara regarded her fierce look serenely. As he often reacted in that infuriating manner, Mai's scowl only furrowed deeper and the secretary, perhaps sensing that he was in imminent physical attack from her, hastily broke into speech.

"Are you familiar with the saying that while the cat is away, the mice come out to play?"

"Of course… _oh_." Enlightened, she hastened to catch up with him.

"It's now or never, when we've gotten Rothbart distracted..."

So that was why she was being steered towards Masako's pavilion. As Yasuhara pressed on, she hung back, glancing furtively back down where Rothbart and Masako were still observing the duel with rapt attention. Mai couldn't help envying them somewhat. She wanted to be there too, when a brilliant flash of white light streaked out from the centre of the small group and she cried out, her feet carrying her instinctively back towards it. Yasuhara grabbed hold of her.

"It's Naru – you know what's he's like with his magic!"

The secretary had noticed as well. He stared piercingly at the light and then shuddered delicately before turning to her.

"Not to worry, everything is under control," he said, trying for a reassuring smile.

Mai looked sceptical. "I better get back, before Naru kills himself…or someone," she insisted but the secretary was shaking his head. "No, no, you'll only give it away if you leave now. Come on, Mai. Naru's not a child. He can handle himself."

However, another problem presented itself to her as they neared the tent and she eyed the heavily built guard that towered over the pavilion entrance.

"But what about the guards…" she protested feebly.

He gave a little wave that seemed meant to inspire confidence but which Mai interpreted as a sign that they were going to end up sushi (Masako had introduced the Nihonese food to her earlier) ere this whole thing ended. The guard was idling, his attention more on the battle below than on the two of them, a wicked looking _katana_ still gleamed from on his belt and Mai had no doubt there were more of his kind lurking inside, all equally ripped and licensed to kill. She swallowed nervously. Yasuhara however, seemed not to have noticed and with great nonchalance, strode past him with the confidence of an invited guest. Mai flinched, expecting the man's axe to fall but when nothing happened, she risked opening one eye. The ninja was staring straight ahead, as if determined not to have seen either her or the secretary who had just wandered in.

"Excuse us," she muttered, and earned herself a gritted warning from the guard's whose gritted reply was barely perceptible.

"Hurry."

In the absence of its owner, the red flaps of the pavilion had all been lowered against the wind. A brazier burnt in the corner, emitting strange tendrils of smoke that were no doubt the work of Rothbart. Raising her wing to her beak, Mai fanned it away as she looked over the books on the table.

"He's got that love potion working in here full-time. No wonder Masako doesn't have her wits about her," she muttered, trying not to breathe and keeping her eyes averted from Yasuhara.

"Not what I'm looking for," the secretary said, voice muffled as he made a beeline for a small bench where a tea set had been set out. Bending swiftly, he collected the contents of the teacup in a small vial.

"There we go, and we can get out now."

"Is that all?" Mai demanded disgustedly. "You orchestrated a duel to steal a tea recipe?"

Yasuhara shook his head. "Of course not. This is no ordinary tea that Rothbart tried to feed me. If we work this right, we'll have a sample of that spell that Rothbart used."

Mai's eyes went round as she stared at the tea. "He tried to poison _you_?"

"Absolutely," Yasuhara said tragically. "It seems he doesn't trust me." That, Mai thought privately was probably the first truly intelligent thing Rothbart might have done. "And Masako's ninjas do?"

The secretary smiled innocently as he corked the small vial he'd brought along. "We came to an agreement that 'Master Von' is a terrible influence on the _hime_." He gave the black-clad figure by the entrance a friendly smile, to which it responded with a thumb's up. "Good luck, Yasuhara-san," it said in a thick accent made worse by the hood over his face. Mai shook her head as they tramped their way back down the tall heath to where the others were. "And you couldn't tell us?"

"Of course I would if I could and I didn't because I couldn't."

Mai tilted her head sideways in a frown. "That didn't sound quite right," she said. A pair of sheep ran past them, taking her bemused attention with them.

Yasuhara seemed equally amused, though that could have been because he was grateful for the distraction.

"I wonder what they are running away from."

His query was answered as they neared the duel again. Mai was the first to spot the additions to the field. She stopped. "You were saying…?"

Lin was awfully conspicuous, towering above the rest. Then, almost as if he'd sensed them watching, he turned impatiently to glare up at them. Rothbart, meanwhile had not waited, and was striding forward.

"Where did you go?" he asked, not with unwarranted suspicion.

Bustling forward, Yasuhara nudged her aside. "Ah, about that tea…" he said with forced cheeriness.

Left to fend off Lin's glower, Mai's heart sank further when her guardian moved aside, revealing another visitor. Compared to the minister, this man was shorter and dressed in plain, loose-fitting clothes but no less powerful in stature. Being able to carry off such an appearance took skill, but Martin had years of practice and he didn't need a gold crown on his head to look awe-inspiring.

"What in all of Albion is going on?" he enquired firmly. Catching his would-be daughter-in-law's eye, he bent and whispered pleasantly, "I don't suppose you would know, since you just arrived?"

"Umm…" Thrown by the easy banter Mai could only utter a few agreeing sounds.

Meanwhile, Sir John had lowered his sword guiltily. Martin looked at him in a friendly way. "Happily for us, Lin suddenly observed that the newly commissioned sword was missing from his desk."

Ayako coughed. "_Borrowed_?" she enquired of the secretary.

"I thought I asked you to keep an eye on things?" he replied maddeningly.

"What is going on?" This was Naru, who'd come over as well. He glanced at the sword and then at the man with the salt and pepper beard before him. Vision swimming from exhaustion, he scanned the poorly dressed man vaguely, brushed away the annoying sense that he ought to know him and brusquely asked, "Who are you?"

There was a short silence. Martin looked startled, but recovering quickly he said mildly. "Why, I'm the King."

"Ah." Naru looked solemn. "In that case, you can have this back," he said, gesturing at the sword he still held. Taking one shaky step towards his father, he collapsed on the ground.

* * *

Waking up in bed, Naru blinked sleepily. His head felt much better now that the buzzing in it seemed to have receded. Looking around, he saw that he was in his bedroom and he realised they'd must have carried him back. If he knew them at all, they'd in all probability stormed the front hall rushing him back with his father leading the charge. He closed his eyes, sighing. How undignified. A loud snore drew his attention to the side of his bed, where a vaguely human shaped hump was huddled under the trailing end of his rumpled sheets.

Peeling back a corner, Naru smiled slightly at the sleeping form of his fiancée. Mai had reverted back to her human form, her hair still damp from her obligatory dunking. She was mercifully dressed this time as she lay curled up like a cat on the carpet and her head propped on the edge of his bed. He shook her.

"Wha…what?" She yawned, stretching and then seemed to notice that he'd woken up. Her breath caught and then she broke into a relieved smile. "Naru! You're alright!"

"Does this happen every time I use magic?"

"Yes," she said as she plumped up his pillow. "Lucky for you, your father caught you before you hit your head on the ground."

"I see," Naru said, who didn't seem to look as if he felt lucky. He reached for the tea and her brow furrowed at his schooled nonchalance.

"The master healer says it's normal for your memories to still be buzzing about, if you're worried about not recognizing your father."

"Hmm."

Mai persisted. "He came earlier to see you. They all did. Your mother was hopping mad."

"Hmm."

She sighed, and got up. Naru's pride could be so irksome. "I'm going back to bed," she threatened in a growl. When there was no forthcoming reaction, she stomped towards the door, muttering about ingrates and prodigal sons. Naru watched her in amusement from the comfort of his island-like bed and just as she reached the door, he called her.

"Mai."

The girl whipped round, a little too eagerly. "Yes?" she said and then scowled, realising she'd be tricked.

He smirked.

"Very funny," she scowled.

Naru's smile had faded. "How is Sir John?"

"He's resting in his room," Mai said as she drew a chair over to his bedside. "He said to tell you when you woke up that he'll never challenge you to a duel again, not even if Yasuhara threatens him."

Naru nodded politely. The feeling was mutual and he hated duelling anyway. Putting aside his tea, he leaned back, gazing absently up at the pattern carved into the ceiling whirling with stylized stars. He'd been taking stock of events and they didn't add up.

"There's something you're all hiding from me," he said finally and gazed steadily at Mai. She jumped nervously and began fussing with a loose thread on her sleeve. "What do you mean?"

"Why am I not being told what Madoka is planning?"

Mai's face coloured and she rocked nervously in her seat. "I-I can't tell you," she whispered, not meeting his eyes.

He was intrigued by her outburst. So there _was _a plot. "Mai?"

She blinked, surprised at his unexpectedly tender tone. "Eh?"

"You can tell me."

If Naru had thought to use gentle persuasion as a surprise tactic, he thought wrong. Mai folded her arms determinedly. "I _really_ can't! All-all I can say is that you _really_ would have jeopardised it if you _won_ the stupid duel today and you and Masako-" She sighed, seeming to expire as her hands finally rested on her lap. "_Stupid_."

Naru raised an eyebrow. "Are you jealous?"

"Of Masako's condition – _no_?" Mai sniffed. "Angry at her – yes. She tried to _kiss_ you while you were unconscious!"

"Don't try to change the subject," Naru insisted tersely and Mai glared at him.

"I can't tell you," she announced flatly.

The firmness in her voice sobered him. "Why not?" he demanded. He had a right to know, after having put his life on the line for a cause he'd yet to approve – or perhaps disapprove, to judge by Mai's evasiveness.

"Anyway, while I'm going to let the others know you've woken up, you'll better spend the time having a nice chat with your pride," she said with a hint of a warning growl and stomped away. Naru made no move to follow her. His legs didn't feel up to it and he watched with mounting frustration as her figure rounded the door with maddening rapidity.

There was a loud bang. Naru looked up to see Mai backing into the room again, at the head of a group of people who seemed determined to invade the room.

"I am telling you, he may be awake but he needs rest, _quiet_ – right Mai?" Ayako was insisting. Mai, who was being buffeted by Madoka and several unidentifiable mages in animal form held her peace.

"Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't mind the company," she said tranquilly and smirked at Naru, whose hopeful demeanour when the door opened again was rapidly changing to one of annoyance.

The Queen side-stepped a couple of cats, a pug and squeezed between the hot argument between the Duchess and her bardic lover and reached her son's bed.

"Young man," she scolded fiercely. "Have you any idea how worried you made your father and me?"

"I have some idea," her son replied petulantly and nodded at his well-wishers. "If this is your punishment, it is working."

Gene poked him sharply with his horn. "Noll. Apologise to Mother."

Before he could speak however, Takigawa had come over as well and ruffled his hair in a fatherly pat. "How's the sleepy beauty?"

King Martin raised an eyebrow. Catching Sir Takigawa's eye, he harrumphed meaningfully. "That happens to be _my_ son," he said as the musician removed his hand hastily.

Naru exhaled deeply. "Would you all _leave_? I can't hear myself think."

"Think about what?" This was Madoka, who was peering from between a sour-looking Mai and his father, whom he recognized now that his vision wasn't swimming so much. "I agree. You should be resting," Ayako said, and managed to shunt more of the less familiar acquaintances that Naru either genuinely didn't know or perhaps didn't remember knowing away from the bed.

"Those contracts can wait," she added, quelling brusquely a bespelled hound who had attempted to break from the others in a bid to make it to the prince's bedside. He failed of course, and under Ayako's glare, he huddled in a corner.

Mai watched all those with all the appearance of calm insouciance. Inside however, she was a jumble of nerves. Naru was close to guessing that they'd been withholding certain things from him. At this rate, he would find out Rothbart's sinister designs on him, he'd realise that he would have to fall in love all over again. With a sigh, and a last regretful glance at him, she slipped out of the door and right into Masako, who had her nose pressed firmly against the keyhole. The princess flushed. "I was on my way to my room when I heard a lot of yelling. It was pure innocent concern that put me here…" she babbled in an abnormally high pitch.

"Really." Mai said and folded her arms. "Then why are you peeking through the keyhole?"

"I was not," Masako answered, reddening and then seized Mai's arms suddenly. "How is he? He isn't dying is he?" she said in a rush.

"No…" Mai hastily reassured her. "Ayako's just making a fuss because everybody is clamouring to see him."

The princess bit her lip. "I see. Did…he asked after me?" she asked timidly. For a moment, Mai thought she might have heard wrongly, but the other girl's earnest expression indicated otherwise.

"You know what he's like," she said, deciding that a neutral answer was best. It wasn't Masako's fault she'd a spell cast on her. The princess looked disappointed. "Oh." There was another awkward silence and then Masako spoke again. "There's something I want to give him. Would you mind coming with me?"

"I?"

The girl coloured again and then tossed her head arrogantly. "I had thought Naru would stand to benefit from some medicine courtesy of Nihon's best medical practitioner. It leaves me no pleasure either that it so happens that _you_ were the one to come out first."

She began to walk away and Mai had to run to catch up. "Alright! Alright! I'll come with you," she muttered. "Jeez…"


	12. Chapter 12

A Swan's Tale

Disclaimer: The characters of _Ghost Hunt_ are the property of Fuyumi Ono, J.C. Staff and its other respective owners.

A/N: Another chapter. That was quick.

* * *

Was volunteering to fetch the medicine a mistake? Upon entering Masako's rooms, Mai's doubts were no less assuaged by the dark, smoke-filled interior, and she had to fan the murky air in front of her. She remembered how in the past, the princess's rooms were always bright and airy. Masako hated stuffiness and frequently claimed that dirt invited bad spirits to camp in unclean abodes. As such, Mai could only attribute the princess's current taste in décor as the work of the dubious Master Von.

"Don't you think all these curtains are a bit drastic?" she remarked. Masako took no notice of her as she went to stand in front of a large mirror which Mai had not noticed before.

"Come over here," she said. Mai took one cautious step and looked around, expecting that at any moment, booby traps would spring up. There were none, and the only unpleasantness (apart from the smoke and gloomy atmosphere) stemmed from the impatient look Masako was throwing her.

"Where's Roth- I mean Master Von?"

The question seemed to annoy Masako. "Who knows?" she snapped. "Will you come here now?"

Alarm bells were definitely ringing in her head and she began inching slowly towards the door.

"Maybe I'll come back later," Mai was saying when she bumped into something soft. It was most definitely not a door and she turned nervously. Rothbart's unsmiling visage greeted her. "Looking for the door, little bird?" he crooned.

* * *

By the time Naru managed to send away the most persistent of the stragglers in his room, it was nearly dawn and the bed rest which Ayako had prescribed had barely occurred. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried not to yawn. Today marked the beginning of open negotiations with Nihon and there were checks to be done and preparations to be made, especially if the negotiator happened to be Princess Masako. He had been assured by Lin and Madoka that the love spell she was currently under would not affect her professionalism on the economic field, and he could only hope they were right and apart from re-reading the contracts he'd written up (it seemed his concussion had rendered his short-term memory unstable), he'd been arming himself with a list of rejections which Yasuhara had customized for him for the occasion. The one on the top of the list read: _my most heartfelt apologies, my fickle azure-orbed beautiful princess, but my heart is steadfast to the golden sincerity of my fiancée's honeyed gaze_.

Taking up his pen, Naru immediately crossed out 'azure-orbed' and 'beautiful' before moving on to rapidly delete the entire second half about Mai's eyes. Pausing only for a heartbeat, Naru decided to strike out 'heartfelt' as well. It didn't sound like him at all. Why, he could do better than this list which Yasuhara had supposedly culled and hacked together from romance novels. A simple "no" would suffice and spare much time and saliva and further, possessed the benefit of not allowing room for negotiations of an amorous type. Crumpling the paper, he was on the verge of throwing it into the wastepaper bin when he thought better of it. Smirking, he folded it and slipped it into the book of love poetry which some well-intentioned idiot (his secretary? Sir Takigawa? _Gene_?) had left on his bedside table. The weak sunlight outside suggested he had some time to put his plan into action before breakfast.

The castle was still dim, the milky light filtering through the trees as he treaded the by now familiar corridors to Mai's room, the book tucked discreetly in his dressing gown pocket. The room was empty, as he'd expected; the bed, cold and the table still as cluttered as he must have left it before his accident. It was as if he'd never left. He placed the book on the bed and slipped out. There would be time later to observe Mai's reaction.

Naru's buoyant mood continued into the late morning, when he had to meet Masako over the trade negotiations and treaty signing. As Lin, leaning against the door and pretending not to be concerned had predicted, Masako proved to be a canny negotiator, all trace of magical-induced infatuation gone. The same couldn't be said after that, when as soon as their agreement had been made legally binding, she'd attempted to wrangle the first dance for the ball out of him, which he flatly refused. She seemed disappointed, but at least she didn't attempt to cling on to his arm. The buoyancy continued even when he ended up in the kitchens by mistake and caught Gene begging some toast from the chief pastry cook.

"Madoka put me on a hay diet," he whined when Naru had cornered him (though he'd failed to extricate the marmalade-laden bread from his brother). "And why are _you_ here? Did you get lost?"

"No," Naru, whose memory of the castle's mazelike interior was still hazy, lied.

"And speaking of _her_," he added, "I haven't seen her or Lin much. What are they up to?"

Gene gave him a knowing look that suggested he knew he was changing the topic on purpose. "Well, suit yourself. There was a map in the bottom left-hand drawer of your desk, if you think you need to jolt your memory," he said smugly, and enjoyed the momentary puzzlement etched on his twin's usually stiff features. "Anyway, Madoka and several of the masters are trying to decoct the antidote to Rothbart's spell." He hesitated. "With limited success."

Intrigued, Naru sneaked a piece of toast as well from a plate, and leaned into the table. "You mean they have failed completely. Or are you here because you actually like being a unicorn?"

"It has its perks," Gene admitted. "But why don't I show you what they have been doing?"

_They_, as it turned out, were all purple. Madoka lifted a wing. "Does it look lighter?" she asked when they entered.

"No," Gene said at glance. The group of assorted animals looked disgruntled.

"I can't understand what he put into the potion," a purple-striped wolf at the back of the makeshift laboratory grumbled as he shook the vial which Yasuhara had procured for them. Lin, who had remained black-furred, shrugged from his corner against the wall. "They'll be in here all day," he said to them, "trying to remove that."

Madoka's eyes glittered dangerously. Her feathers of both the purple and grey variety were sticking in several directions and she looked on the verge of crying. "Says the bear with the tiger's tail. Now, will everybody who isn't purple or has supernumerary appendages _please get out_?"

Lin looked dignified in spite of a spate of renewed giggling from some of the younger mages. He shunted Naru out. "You'll better go, or she'll try to cure your concussion next."

Madoka had overheard. "I've been up all night and I am in no mood to deal with medical problems. _You_ try to fix this then, Sir-don't-know-when-to-shut-up," she muttered irritably and flounced off to consult a large and cracked roll of parchment.

"Gene, get here, I need you to decipher these runes," she snapped. The unicorn, who had been inching towards the door conspicuously, wilted at the ominous summons. "See you tonight Noll, and send Mai my love," he said and earned himself a reproving glare from Lin.

Left to amuse himself, Naru's thoughts finally turned back to his fiancée and he realised with a jolt that he hadn't seen the small fluffy white presence all day. Turning down several wrong corridors, he had to suffer the gleeful expression on Ayako's face as she smugly pointed him back to Mai's room. "I hope you find your way back to the hall tonight," she said with a crimson-lipped smirk as she drifted on her way before banging right into Sir Takigawa, who'd been running up from the opposite direction and scattering music sheets as he did so. They collided painfully, and Naru took the opportunity to bow mockingly to the irate Duchess as she shook her fist at him.

Mai's room was still as empty as it'd been in the morning, the book exactly where he'd left it. Swallowing his disappointment, he took only a moment longer to confirm that she wasn't hiding in the bath or lurking in the balcony before shutting the door reluctantly.

* * *

Mai stared at her reflection critically. The dress was something fitting for a princess, in shades of deep blue that darkened from the sapphire bodice down into a full skirt of deepest midnight. It sure was pretty.

Pity it wasn't her wearing it. She banged on the glass angrily.

"Masako! Let me out you idiot! Can't you tell you're under a spell?"

"Easy for you to say," the princess said, her voice trembling. "He only ever looks at you."

Momentarily distracted, Mai stopped banging. "Really?"

Masako swept out of view of the mirror, and Mai ran to the window and peered through it instead. It was foggier and reflected the room beyond badly but at least she could see what the princess was doing.

"Yes, you dunce. Naru sticks to you," she said.

Mai had thought she was the only one to realise this. "He does, even if he doesn't remember why," she murmured, more to herself when Masako appeared in the window and sharply twitched the curtains close. "Hey-

Moving back to the mirror, Mai put her hands on her hips and glared at Masako head on. "You know you're only feeling this way because of the spell. Let me help you. You're only upsetting John."

"Stop moving about," Masako snapped. "I am trying to powder my nose."

"You mean _my_ nose," Mai replied icily to the brown-haired girl in front of her. Blue, she decided, was a colour that was beginning to annoy her.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me. For a moment I forgot why my nose seemed less perfect than it was yesterday."

"Humph!"

Masako paused in her ministrations and gazed directly into the mirror. The Mai reflected in it was wearing a worn white gown and looked wan. "Do you think he'll know the difference?" she finally asked. Identical brown eyes met hers squarely. "Masako, there's more at stake here than just you and me," Mai said gently. "You know Master Von isn't who he claims he is. Why don't you fight it?"

Masako's face clouded over. Sensing that something had gotten through to the girl, Mai pressed against the glass, which began to crack as small runes skittered away across the surface as if in terror of Mai's fingers. "Come on Masako! There's someone who _really_ cares for you out there."

"I…" Masako was beginning to look positively uncertain. The door slammed open and Rothbart thundered in. Glaring at Mai, he turned Masako aside. "Don't listen to that sorceress!" he shouted, flinging a handy robe over the full-length mirror.

"Who are you calling a sorceress you hack! Whatever you do, Masako, don't listen to him! Warn Madoka!"

Mai's voice could be heard shouting through the material as Rothbart bustled Masako away, muttering ominously over the top of her head as he did. Peering around the robe hanging in front of her, Mai saw her looking back at the same time. Her face was like carved ice, all trace of uncertainty gone. "You have to believe me!" she yelled again, urgently, but Masako had turned away, and was nodding politely at something Rothbart was saying.


	13. Chapter 13

A Swan's Tale

Disclaimer: The characters of _Ghost Hunt_ are the property of Fuyumi Ono, J.C. Staff and its other respective owners.

* * *

Even though the ball had been brought forward, it was clear from the moment Naru stepped into the grand hall that no expense had been spared into making it the grand affair it was supposed to be. Impressing visiting dignitaries was after all a diplomatic necessity, even if some of them arrived excessively early and others were still purple in patches of fur, feather or scales.

Madoka had at least minimized the damage somewhat and was herself mostly purple-free and Lin was more or less his usual grumpy bear-like self minus the absurd tail. Even so, given the late notice, the hall was getting increasingly crowded with recently arrived delegates, whom Naru, as one of the few remaining humans with direct relations to the crown, had been forced into door duty again. Yasuhara had volunteered but nobody had trusted him not to be a menace (whether accidentally or not).

"And in any case, dear," the Queen had said as she straightened her son's cravat, "_you_ cannot expect to have your assistant, no matter how capable shoulder the responsibility of greeting our guests."

"That's right, and we'll help you," Gene added with a flick in the general direction of where Yasuhara was showing the less important guests to the banquet table. Naru sniffed. While no one had seen fit to allow either his brother or secretary the dubious honour of representing Albion, nobody seemed to have minded that they were shadowing him, and with no attempt on Gene's part to be less conspicuous either.

"Who's that?" he said as they were rapidly approached by a tall bearded man in a sequinned turban.

"Al Khahir, Grand Vizir of Ankara."

"Good," said Naru, whose memory loss extended beyond his closest acquaintances, "you go greet him. Tell him you're Prince Eugene and that you like sugar lu-"

Gene trod on his foot and he winced. "_Gene_!"

"Sorry. I forgot it hurts a lot more. You know why I can't let you alone tonight. Rothbart-"

"I'll be fine by myself for five minutes," he growled. "I won't eat anything."

Gene sighed. "Now, if it looks or smells strange don't _touch_ it and make sure you call me over to check. _Rothbart_ is fond of poisons as you kn-"

"I know," Naru growled and beat a hasty retreat before either of them could follow him. Just because Gene was able to purify things with his horn didn't mean he could stick it all the time into his business.

Truth be told, Naru was looking for a certain brown-haired human with an unstable spell cast over her and who as things went, was late. They were supposed to lead the first dance too and Sir Takigawa was giving him very pointed looks, to which Naru responded with a cool look of his own before scanning the packed floor again. There was a sudden hush by the entrance, and Naru turned towards it as the silence spread across the room. The guests closest to the double doors had parted, forming an empty path down their ranks. It was Mai, her dark dress setting off the paleness of her skin and the warm tints in her brown hair. Naru felt his breath catch a little, but he remained composed as she glided towards him, her eyelashes lowered modestly. Even Rothbart's presence by the tall windows failed to dampen his mood. Looking round, Naru knew they were expected to lead the first dance. He caught his mother's eye and she winked. Aware of all the eyes on him, Naru bowed stiffly and led Mai onto the middle of the floor in time to the waltz that Sir Takigawa was conducting.

"Where were you all day?" he demanded.

Mai smiled bashfully from under her eyelashes. "Oh… you know, here and there," she said. "Did you miss me?"

"Not particularly," he retorted.

Mai looked a little shocked but she recovered and her voice was even when she spoke.

"Oh. Well I thought you would just a little, since we haven't seen each other all day."

She fluttered her eyelashes a little. Naru stared down at her doubtfully.

"What's wrong with you? Did Rothbart feed you a love potion too?" It was obviously a joke, but Mai seemed upset by the accusation.

"I… How rude! Of course not! And even if I did, this is no way to treat someone who has been!" she replied, two angry patches of red appearing on her cheeks. Naru only raised an eyebrow at her and fell silent. Masako flushed. She could sense the others staring, obviously wondering why and she quickly fixed a particularly brilliant smile at him instead.

* * *

It hadn't been easy. Moving out of Masako's room had taken considerable difficulty since the mirror world only reflected a little of the real room, and by the time Mai had figured how to negotiate the dark patches of corridor, and arrived at the series of windows in the ballroom, the strains of the first waltz had already begun. Squinting through the crowd, she groaned at the couple in the middle of the floor.

Masako, wearing her own spectacular dress if not her real face, was smiling sappily up at Naru and Mai hoped fervently that she didn't look like this usually when she was around Naru – either that or Masako was a really poor imitator. She looked at Naru to see how he would react. He was gazing straight ahead, expressionless as they moved round the ballroom mechanically. Clearly, Masako was having the same effect she had on him usually. Her heart swelled hopefully. It was possible that Naru had cottoned on to something suspicious about his dance partner. But the next minute, her heart fell when as the trumpet notes were swelling, Naru bent, smiling his most dangerous smile and whispered right into Masako's ear. Several people gaped at the intimacy the prince was displaying, which had until then, been unheard of. Unsurprisingly, poor Masako stumbled, whatever Mai could see of her forehead crimsoning. Craning forward urgently, Mai bumped her nose rather painfully against the glass.

"Ouch!"

The richly dressed delegate nearest the window jumped and looked around for the source of the sound.

"Over here," Mai said, waving. "Do you mind calling over Mado…"

It seemed appearing in the window and waving was a bit too much. The delegate had fainted clean away. The shocked onlookers who rushed to his aid were hardly going to bother with looking in the windows and Mai tutted impatiently.

By the time she got to the next window, Naru had helped Masako to her feet and she was looking positively delighted.

"What happened? Oi! Somebody!" she yelled, tapping loudly.

However, no one paid her any attention, perversely engrossed as they were with talking to each other or eating. The following window bore even worse luck. Rothbart was standing there, a glass of wine in hand.

"Rothbart!" Mai growled. "You should be ashamed of yourself, using others to do your dirty job instead of facing Madoka directly."

Rothbart clearly found this very funny.

"That's rich coming from you! Your lot have been hedging around that prince of yours; which if I may add, has been most diverting." he chortled.

Mai glared at him. "I haven't!" she sputtered angrily. "It's just… there hasn't been a right opportunity!"

Rothbart grinned, unconvinced and weaved away, clearly amused. Several of the guests in his vicinity stared at him oddly and most moved rapidly away from the man who was talking to himself.

"You mark my words," he said with a finger pointed at her. "I'll get him tonight and revenge for that stupid goose too."

The guests weren't the only ones to observe the wizard pointing and talking at the window. Sir John for instance had never relinquished his gaze on him and now he strode over. "What are ye' up' to now? And where is Masako?"

"Nothing," Rothbart said nastily and snapped his fingers at the glass, which exploded. Mai yelped, ducking as slivers of glass showered towards her.

Sir John glared. "Oi you! Have you gone mad?" he demanded, seizing the wizard by his collar. The man held up empty hands.

"Now surely you can see there's nothing."

Sir John's suspicions however, were not allayed. "Why're ye talkin' to the window? Who's there?"

But of course, there was nothing in the garden outside, and in any case they were on the second floor when the knight leaned out to look.

"You're still comin' with me," Sir John said, dissatisfied.

"For what?"

"For vandalism!"

As the knight escorted away the still protesting wizard, Mai got up rather carefully. The broken glass existed in her dimension too it seemed, and she hastily wiped the blood on her gown before rushing over to the next adjacent window. She was just in time to see Naru and Masako move towards the exit, his arm wrapped securely around her waist.

She _had_ to tell somebody.

Gene caught her eye first, naturally and he was standing by the banquet table where a magnificent crystal boat of palest fruit wine stood in the centrepiece. She reflected in mirror and glass – who was to say she wouldn't in a bowl of bubbly? She rushed there. The table was fortunately empty in the mirror dimension, and she had no difficulty scrambling up on it and leaning over the bowl.

"Gene!" she shouted.

A shadow loomed over the bowl and she stuck her hand in the liquid. It was icy cold, colder than a chilled bowl of wine had any right to be and she shivered. The shadow wobble, clearing as it too peered into the bowl at her. It was the delegate from before, and it didn't look as if he relished having a shadowy hand sticking out of the refreshment any more than he did shadows in windows. He moaned.

"Excuse me, sir, but do you see that unicorn there…"

She might as well have saved her breath. The man tottered away unsteadily, murmuring feverishly. She sighed. With the luck she had all day, she supposed it was too much to expect that anything would come of that. She would have to go after Naru and Masako herself. Scrambling off the table, she slipped, and so did not see how Gene had cantered up to the bowl and spotted her fleeting reflection in it. He stared for a split, frozen second and then whipped back to the recently vacated dance floor.

"The gods help us…" he murmured as Yasuhara and Rothie came over, looking harried.

"Naru and Mai went out by that door… what's the matter?" Yasuhara said, seeing Gene's stricken expression.

"We need to follow them quickly. That's not Mai!"

The three of them were hurrying across the ballroom when they found their way blocked by Rothbart.

"Not another step," he warned, dangling a rabbit at them. It was furnished rather comically with a little sword strapped on a leather belt around its waist. They stopped dead, and Rothie shook his head.

"A rabbit, uncle? Have you gone mad?"

"That's no rabbit," Yasuhara corrected as he inspected the unfortunate creature more closely. "That's Sir John!"

The unicorn's eyes blazed. "Put him down," he said softly.

"Oh no, _Your Highness_," he mocked. "We can stand here all night while your brother kisses the wrong girl. Then we'll see how you lot would do without your spellbreaker girl!"

Gene reared up angrily. It was a terrible sight to behold and several people screamed. Rothbart swallowed, but held on to Sir John. Unicorns by and large were supposed to be peaceful, but Gene had had enough, and anyway he wasn't a real unicorn. "You two go!" he ordered sharply. As the young men darted past, Rothbart glared at them, an incantation poised when Gene lowered his head, his unicorns horn inches from Rothbart's forehead.

"Your opponent is me," he said.

* * *

A/N: Yeah... I know. *winces* Next chapter will be the climax and maybe I can stop ending in weird places.


	14. Chapter 14

A Swan's Tale

Disclaimer: The characters of _Ghost Hunt_ are the property of Fuyumi Ono, J.C. Staff and its other respective owners.

A/N: Sorry for the longer than usual wait! But here it is!

* * *

Mai ground her teeth in frustration. After trying so hard to get anybody's attention, they were all leaving, except for Gene and Rothbart, who were busy duelling, and Sir John, who'd been kept hostage. She hovered anxiously by the window, torn between the limited view the ballroom windows afforded and the desire to go after Naru. Madoka and the rest of the mages had formed a small but fiercely irate battalion and were getting ready to charge. It seemed that Rothbart had finally outstayed their hospitality. Mai's decision was made. They could handle themselves, the mages' pent up thirst for revenge would no doubt put them in good stead for a while yet. As she ran out, glass crunched loudly under her feet. Looking down at her dozen reflections winking brokenly around her, Mai bent down and picked up the largest shard. The dim shapes of people reflected in it. In smashing the glass earlier, Rothbart had unexpectedly gifted her with a portable window back to the real world.

She smiled grimly.

The garden was pleasantly dark and quiet after the bright lights and incessant stream of conversation in the ballroom but Mai was in no mood to admire the artfully trimmed topiaries or the soft globes of lamp light that illuminated them. It had taken her a few wrong turns and one dead end before she'd spotted a flash of Masako's dark dress in the distance through the glass shard in her hand. Hitching up her own skirt, she climbed over the low wall which separated the palace hall from the garden. Several flowerbeds and a couple of low hedges later, Mai arrived, panting slightly outside a stark grey courtyard dominated by a fountain in the middle of the square. It was empty, but when she held up the shard to it, the shapes of two people appeared in it. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

Approaching them, she aimed a kick at the air where she thought Masako's feet would be. On checking the shard however, she was annoyed, though unsurprised to find that it had had no impact whatsoever. "Oi…" Mai said. When neither of them seemed able to see nor hear her, she mooched over to the fountain and plopped down thoughtfully with her chin cupped in one hand. They were so close now and yet given her predicament, worlds apart.

"And what good are you?" she muttered as she spun the shard despondently. It was balanced perfectly on her finger and emitted pale flashes of light as it spun. As she stared into its depth, she stiffened in shock. Their eyes had met – Naru's blue ones gazing intently at her own startled ones. She dropped the shard with a frightened squeak.

* * *

Naru hadn't expected to be presented with an opportunity to be alone with Mai. He had presumed she was tired, but it seemed he had been wrong. She had been chatting nonstop, a rapid-fire barrage of idle babble that he'd lost track of somewhere between the ballroom and this courtyard. But, when he'd chosen to remain tight-lipped, she too had eventually fallen silent, sagging a little from the exertion of talking. It was during one of these moments of peace when he thought he saw a pair of disembodied eyes gawping at him when he happened to turn to his other side. Far from panicking, Naru had only felt a mild curiosity in them and it was only because he was sure he recognised the face which they belonged on. Mai had seen it too, but it was the expression on her face that first began to induce a sense of disquiet in him. She looked flustered, which was alright, but he could also detect an upwelling of anger under the panic and even more intriguingly, an absence of surprise.

"Mai?"

At the sound of his voice, she turned to him and for the first time that night, Naru felt a chill of suspicion. Her lips were smiling, but there was still hard anger smothering in her large brown eyes. His head was pounding again.

"Yes?"

"Did you see that?"

Her smile wavered, to be replaced by an innocent look. "See what?"

He fell silent, only glancing at the empty space behind him. Mai cleared her throat nervously.

"My… It's a lovely night isn't it?" she said, her hesitant tinkle of laughter fading as she stepped away from the fountain.

Naru stared coolly at her but didn't press the issue. If he'd guessed right, that pair of brown eyes wasn't about to leave them alone for long.

* * *

Mai had no intention of leaving Naru and Masako together after this. Although Naru seemed to have realized something fishy was happening, she was dreading the moment where Masako might act first.

"Think, damnit!" she had said when she noticed a flurry of movement in the fountain's reflection. Squinting, Mai's heart pounded faster. Already, Masako was making her move, and had sidled up to Naru. He did not look pleased as through the gurgle of the fountain, Mai heard patches of their conversation. "...water...trust me? ...demons... afraid..."

That little! Pressuring Naru's trust was the last straw and the way she was leaning against him was a total invasion of personal space! Even _she _never clung like that to Naru when they were alone!

_I doubt demons would find you very palatable_, she heard Naru say coldly and silently applauded him. _Hah_! Serves that Masako right! Masako however seemed unruffled by the insult. She only snuggled closer, her head tilting upwards, lips puckering...

No way was she going to allow _that_.

Mai didn't even stop to think. Mentally cursing her slow reaction to the obvious build up, she accidentally stepped on the shard, which splintered into a fine powder. She barely gave it a second look. There would be time later for regrets. Plunging her arm into the fountain, Mai groped around blindly until she felt its smooth wall. Following it, she traced it till her fingertips felt the cool, dry air of the other reality. Wiggling with all her might, she managed finally to find purchase on the tail end of Naru's coat and yanked on it – hard.

* * *

Out of sheer instinct, Naru had flinched backwards as he tried to avoid her. Instead, he found himself sitting down inside the fountain and dripping water into his boots, which were very likely ruined. The loud shriek beside him affirmed that Mai had fallen in as well when she'd pushed him. "Something grabbed me!" she wailed.

"Oops," Mai muttered. Still it was better than nothing. She felt a surge of power flow through her.

The only good thing Naru could see about his situation was that the pale hand rising out of the water was not clamped to _his_ hand. Even so, that didn't stop him from regarding it with the same cool curiosity that he had the pair of disembodied eyes. If he'd surmised rightly (and he was seldom wrong), they belonged to the same person, whose watery image was reflected in the fountain between him and Mai. She looked exactly like Mai too, except that unlike the one seated in the pool and wearing a mortified expression, she wore a tatty nightgown, her mouth pursed in a grim line. They could have been two peas and yet, somehow, Naru felt he preferred her to the one in the soaked ball gown.

"Hello," the Mai in the water said, and waved.

At least the reflection seemed harmless. His only problem now was that there were now _two_ of them, but that seemed to be sorting itself out as well. At first, he'd thought it was the dampness that was causing the Mai's hair to darken but when she finally uncovered her face, he saw that her eyes were a different colour. Specifically, they were dark blue and they were looking at him in utmost confusion. In fact, it wasn't much of stretch to say that she was a completely different person.

""Why am I in a pond?" Masako said.

"Fountain," Naru corrected automatically and shivered. It was starting to turn cold and sitting in the water up to his ankles wasn't helping. Evidently, the newly restored Masako was little better.

"I've no idea what came over me. Where's Sir John? I don't seem to remember seeing him after he left with…" Her face paled, her eyelashes fluttering weakly. "I don't seem to remember a lot of things," she said, before reeling forward. If she'd been expecting Naru to be gallant, Masako had thought wrong, and her swooning act only landed her with a loud splash.

Naru raised an eyebrow sceptically. Clearly some things just didn't change.

"You seemed very conscious of trying to kiss me just five minutes ago," he pointed out flatly.

"What?" Masako laughed, her voice unusually hight-pitched and nervous. "I mean of course I wasn't! Whatever would Sir John say... And forgive me for saying so, but this is a strange place to have a ball," she said as she struggled to stand up under the weight of her soaked clothes. The hand that was still clamped to her tugged violently. Masako jumped. Evidently, she'd only just remembered it.

"M-Mai..."

Naru stared down at her but did not move to help.

"You _don't _remember me but you remember the ball?" he said.

Masako flushed. "Don't tell him please," she begged. "It was Rothbart. I couldn't do anything. I really really tried to stop myself..."

Hugely gratifying as it was to see Masako embarrassed and guilty, Mai couldn't help but feel a pang for her rival and Masako was looking sufficiently contrite. The love spell must be wearing off or Naru would have to suffer her throwing herself at him by now. She tugged at his wrist to get his attention.

Naru must have understood because he sighed exasperatedly.

"Tell Rothbart that if he has anything to say to me, he may find me here, instead of casting spells on the incompetent."

Masako must have felt grateful because she didn't pick on being called 'incompetent'. Still, that didn't stop her from getting the last word in by planting a light kiss on Naru's forehead.

"That is for the dunking," she said with a smirk in Mai's direction before shaking off her grip (she'd been too shocked and had slacked in her hold) and scurrying off.

Mai looked anxiously to Naru's response and snorted gently, relieved that far from being smitten, he was wearing a certain smug look of his own. She pinched him. "That's for being narcissistic," she scolded when he frowned at her reflection in the water. "And she only did that to annoy me." That was the real Mai, of course. They looked at each other awkwardly.

"You idiot."

"Hey. I'm not the one who nearly proposed to the wrong girl," she huffed before relenting. "At least you got us sorted out in the end."

"I usually do," came Naru's reply. He knelt on the ground, the better to hold Mai's hand and pressed his lips to it. "Better?"

"I'm not jealous, just so you know," Mai said. But she was mollified anyway. "I thought you'll never dare touch me again," she confessed happily. _Things have changed since you've lost most of your memories... but things can still change. That was the important thing._


	15. Chapter 15

A Swan's Tale

Disclaimer: The characters of _Ghost Hunt_ are the property of Fuyumi Ono, J.C. Staff and its other respective owners.

A/N: Sorry for the longer than usual wait! It's still not very good, but for what it's worth, here it is!

* * *

Mai and Naru might have continued smiling at each other had they not been discovered only moments later by Rothie and Yasuhara, who arrived panting from inside the hedge. Naru eyed them with dislike. Of all people, he'd had to be discovered by one) his love rival and two) the most destructively curious person currently under his employment. And typically, neither attempted to ask him anything before jumping to conclusions.

"Stop you fool!" Rothie hissed, not having seen what Naru was doing. He drew himself up from looking around accusingly and then seemed to notice that the courtyard was apparently empty of any female presence. "Where's Mai?"

Naru regarded him tersely. When the interruption had occurred, it had taken everything for him not to lose his presence of mind and let go of Mai's hand. "Late aren't you?" he said.

"I will not be insulted by someone who has no idea what he's doing!"

"I'm only stating facts," Naru replied. "How is that…"

Rothie wagged a finger in front of him irritatingly. "Say no more," he said dramatically. "I'll have you know I've always loved Mai."

There was a short silence, in which the hissing spouts of water from the pool were interrupted by Yasuhara politely saying, "...certainly I'd not tell everyone I didn't see..."

Mai rolled her eyes. Of all the nuisances that night, Rothie was the worst. Irritating as Masako and Rothbart were, they were not a patch on Rothie for embarrassing her. Leaning anxiously into the pool, she searched surreptitiously for any warning signs in Naru's reflection. Their eyes met and she was surprised to see that beneath Naru's calm exterior, he was actually worried. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. She felt his fingers twitch lightly against hers in reply as he turned stared down his rival.

"And what makes you think she loves you?" Naru asked.

For a moment, Rothie looked stumped. Naru's eyebrow arched in polite askance.

"I... ahh... I... don't actually know that," his quarry mumbled finally, head swiveling from side to side in desperate search for an exit. However, sandwiched as he was between Naru and a hedge, Rothie found the only resort left to him to stand and defend himself. "H-How would you know that anyway? You aren't her!"

Naru's smirk only widened. "I'll ask her to tell you herself," he said and pulled.

Mai came out sputtering and coughing. Her nightgown clung to her in all the wrong places. A minor scuffle ensued as all three men attempted to give her their coats and she reddened when Yasuhara draped his relatively dry coat over her. "Welcome back, princess. Don't want you catching a cold," he said, and winked as Naru and Rothie looked on, neither appearing satisfied with the arrangement.

"Thanks," she muttered. Yasuhara smiled at her fondly. Her hand was still twinned around Naru, who was glowering formidably, silently daring him to say anything. He smiled fondly at him too.

"Now, if this settles everything, we're going back," Naru said firmly. A nagging sensation at his back had been telling him for the past few minutes that he would be wanted at his ball. However, Rothie was having none of it.

"I haven't heard Mai's reply yet," he said obstinately. "Mai?"

"Look, this isn't the time, is it?" she said nervously. The others may have forgotten, but the sun would be rising any minute and though Naru may have rescued her from her alternate world prison, she hadn't solved her most pressing problem yet. A problem that remained unsolvable as far as things stood between her and Naru. Still, she worked up a smile and took Rothie's hand.

"Look, I'm sorry. Naru and I love each other," she said as gently as she could. "That doesn't change. Not even if I ever break this stupid spell or…" Falling silent, she sneaked a glance at Naru to see if he got the hint. Their eyes met, his blue eyes belying his anxiety beneath their icy exterior.

"…or if I get my memories back?" he finished for her.

Rothie looked crestfallen. "Well. I suppose I should have seen this coming," he said, swallowing his disappointment. "Friends, at least?"

Naru glared at him from behind Mai.

"Or maybe not…" he added feebly as satisfied, Naru turned away from him, interest dissipating as soon as the immediacy of the threat to Mai had been eliminated. This left Yasuhara and Rothie to their own devices again.

Yasuhara clapped his hands. "Right then, now that everything's cleared up," he announced loudly, "Rothie and I shall just head back first shan't we?"

Without another word, he towed the erstwhile young man away. Left to themselves, Mai and Naru looked at each other awkwardly.

"You'll better go ahead. Don't mind me," she muttered to the ground moodily.

Naru frowned at her. She'd been smiling just moments ago but now she'd turned away from him. It was obvious from her woebegone expression that she was upset, but as to why she would be upset _at_ him was an entirely new cup of tea. He touched her shoulder gently, apprehensively and she flinched. He looked at her carefully, seizing her up even as he measured his own reply. "No. _You_ can break your own spells. Mai."

The retort which she'd been preparing died away when he pulled her into a kiss as hundreds of white feathers exploded into the dawn. Stepping back, she fanned away some of the downier ones that had settled onto her nose. She was still human.

"H-How?" she demanded shakily.

Naru hesitated. "I don't know," he admitted.

Mai laughed suddenly. Trust Rothbart to have gotten it all wrong. He'd broken the spell after all and a warm, fuzzy feeling seemed to be growing in her. Yasuhara's coat was still hanging off her shoulders and her hair was sticking in damp clumps across her forehead. She probably looked horrible but Naru didn't seem to notice as he concentrated on smoothing away the more errant strands from her face. She took hold of his hand, enjoying the sensation of his warm skin against hers when a low rumble filled the morning air. Before they could react, the bush parted again, revealing a disheveled looking Masako.

"Both of you better come with me," she said between gasps of breath. "Rothbart's..." Masako stopped, seizing up the way Naru had his arms unconsciously wrapped around Mai protectively. She arched an eyebrow.

"Didn't you two hear anything?"

"Should we?" he replied curtly when an imperious roar filled the air.

"_That_ sound," Masako replied, trying and failing not to look vindicated.

It was apparent to them when they reached it why Masako had turned back. The entrance had been sealed by a buildup of broken furniture and a fallen door through which they could all hear an ominous cacophony of screeching and crashes. They had started prying away some of the chairs when a jet of hot flames melted a hole in the wall mere feet from them. Masako and Mai both shrieked, but Naru who seemed infinitely calm despite having a man-sized gap carved into his palace wall, merely strolled through it.

It was truly a scene of chaos. Upturned chairs, spilled food… and a large dragon that lay crouched in the middle of the black and white tiled floor, menacing the handful of nobles that it had trapped and busily ducking every moment his tail waved in their direction. The only thing that was keeping it back was a small grey goose that fluttered angrily near the ceiling, darting and weaving cheekily past the fiery blasts that it was throwing at her.

"As you can see," Masako said unnecessarily when Gene cantered up, eyes wild. "You two! Thank goodness," he said. "I was getting worried when Masako came back alone."

"What happened?" Naru demanded briskly.

"That is Rothbart."

Naru's eyebrow rose.

"Don't give me that look," Gene sighed wearily. "He went mad after you left. Madoka insulted him again and after declaring that he'd show her who was a better mage in fair fight, turned himself into that."

"How is that fair competition?" Mai protested.

"Well, she isn't actually _losing_," Gene explained as they made their way to where more people had huddled together for safety. Most of them ignored their arrival, too weary and shell-shocked to react to their prince's appearance. Mai spotted Ayako and Takigawa tending to the injured but decided prudently not to join them as they were arguing. For another thing, the bearded man in the turban whom they were tending to looked extremely annoyed.

Mai could hardly blame him. After all, she would feel the same too if her caregivers had missed the blackened eye, all the bruises and were fighting each other for the roll of bandage. Looking around, she was relieved to see a familiar black bear directing some of the other animals in moving the rest of the guests towards what appeared to be the servants' door. The rabbit riding on its shoulder had seen her and it prodded Lin urgently. Mai gave them a wave and started forward.

"Excuse me," she said, when she'd become stuck in a knot of guests who were milling fearfully by the tables which they'd been using as a sort of barricade.

One of them, a pug waddled over authoritatively. "Oh. Hello Lady Wilde," Mai said. The pug sniffed. "Hello doesn't cut it. Where is my son?"

"I have no idea," Mai replied truthfully. Her mouth twitched as the pug puffed herself up.

"Too right. I always said he was too good for you."

Mai was mercifully spared from answering when Lin arrived where she was, having bowled over several guests in his hurry.

"You're alright!" he said, seizing her by the elbows and squinting as he examined her. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine," she answered. Lin however, still looked dissatisfied before realization dawned on him.

"But, you're still human! Did you…?"

His gaze swung to where Naru was being enveloped in the Queen's perfume scented hug.

"Mother -

The Queen stepped back. "Why are you here?" she admonished him severely. "And I thought at least one of my sons had the sense to run away."

Naru looked as though he preferred running into a brick wall. "Which reminds me," he replied hastily when she looked ready to continue with her nagging, "where are the guards?"

"Sent them out to make sure the town is evacuated," the Queen said crisply, all trace of panic gone when she directed a frightened page that had appeared at her side to where the King and several other ministers were crouched around a tattered map. "We can deal with Rothbart ourselves, but we can't afford him the pleasure of terrorizing our subjects."

"We can't have him terrorizing us as well," Naru said. "And Madoka can't hold up against him forever."

"She can if I help her," Mai piped up.

Her suggestion was immediately rejected.

"Are you mad?" had been Lin's blunt reply.

"May I give you my frank opinion?" Masako said. "That was the stupidest thing you've said all day."

"It's very kind of you, my dear, but we simply cannot allow it," the Queen said.

Gene, who had already seen where this conversation would lead, merely looked ceiling-ward while Naru, whose patience was never good anyway, snapped coldly. "Look at you all. _I'll_ go."

"No!" This time, all three of them shouted at him, but already Naru was halfway across the ballroom, his boots clicking purposefully across the grime-covered tiles. Breaking free from Lin, Mai dashed out after him.

"_Get back here_!" her guardian all but snarled at them. Turning, she flapped her arm at him in what she considered to be reassurance but which, had she known, only served to further infuriate Lin. Rothbart had noticed of course and he settled back in polite scepticism. Ignoring Madoka's best efforts to taunt him, the dragon peered down at them. "And what do you want now? Ready to give up yet?"

Naru shrugged as though it wasn't worthy of his consideration nor that the speaker was a dragon twice the size of a bull elephant. "Apparently you have no idea what a ballroom is for," he remarked with the cold disdain he reserved for persons he'd found to be less than bright. Generally speaking, that meant everybody, but Mai privately felt the situation called for tact and she dug her nails into him.

"If you do anything stupid..." she hissed sharply. "I'll _never_ marry you."

Was it just her imagination or did Naru smirk at her? It'd only been a split second and then he'd turned away to speak to Rothbart again.

"Or can't you tell this apart from a dueling ground?" he continued in a conversational tone.

Rothbart's sneer had increased. "And where and how do you propose to _duel_ with me? Far beneath it me to notice, but aren't you a _little_ disadvantaged?"

Naru's smile was equally mocking. "As I see it, you may return to your original, human form first."

"And the way _I _see it, if you wanted to avoid this you should have just taken the potion in the first place."

Sensing that this conversation was leading to something she wouldn't like, she protested wildly. He doesn't. Unlike you he isn't an idiot. And what if you turn into a mouse?" she added with a fierce glare at Naru.

"Come, come," Rothbart snorted. "Surely you do not expect me to believe that your prince will make a common rat?"

"Well, Gene's a horse," Mai said obstinately. "What makes you think _he_ won't make one as well?"

"A _unicorn_," Rothbart corrected. "Rare, even by my standards. And if you'll excuse me, but Your Highness will make a poor unicorn in any case."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Naru retorted.

Mai slapped a hand to her forehead. "I knew you were going to say something stupid," she muttered as unrepentant, Naru only smirked.

"Very well," he continued in calm amusement. "I'll take up your offer and as a gesture of my willingness, I'll even wager Madoka. If I lose, she's all yours."

A strangled gasp of indignation came from the goose. "Excuse me? What right have you?" she demanded. Mai rolled her eyes and huffed.

Naru folded his arms. "I'm your prince."

"And I'm your brother's tutor!"

"Enough!" Rothbart roared, losing his temper. "_Have you decided or not_?"

"I already have stated my terms-" Naru began when Rothbart's tail had come from seemingly nowhere, its end decorated with a spiked club as it moved with alacrity towards him. There was no time to think. Mai squeezed her eyes shut and threw herself forward bodily. Like nephew like uncle; both of them reacted poorly to Naru's provocations.

The impact never came even though she'd expected in the best scenario, she'd have broken at least a few bones. Instead, she found herself lying on the floor, coughing from the unsettled dust and the dead weight pressing on top of her.

"N-Naru...?"

He stirred faintly at her voice.

"Oi... don't move" she chided softly as he climbed slowly up to his feet. Gripping his arm tightly, she said as calmly as she could, "Naru. I don't want to believe it but you're bleeding _blue_."

Naru glanced at the blue liquid that had surely seeped into his wounds and then looked back up at her. "It's not me," he said when a spasm of pain that had nothing to do with his physical injuries rippled through him.

A deep sense of foreboding gripped her. The thin, viscous runnel that trickled down his arm was indeed the colour of cornflowers. It looked as though the spikes on Rothbart's tail hadn't been merely for decoration but were potent, potion laced. Instinctively, Mai reached towards him, but was shoved away instead. Stung, she watched helplessly when another wave of pain rippled through him. "S-Stay away," he gasped.

A furry paw clapped on her shoulder firmly. Lin had suddenly appeared behind her and without waiting for her reply, dragged her physically to the side.

"But..."

"He'll live. Right now, do as he says," her guardian said as he shoved her unceremoniously towards Ayako. "Look, I'm busy with His Noble Grand Vizier here," she started to say, but one look at his yellow-eyed glare and she shrunk back, muttering about bullies. In the chaos that had ensued, no one had bothered to comment on the sunlight streaming in through the windows but now that she was safe, Lin did a double-take.

"Why aren't you turning back into a swan?"

Mai smiled feebly at him. "I know. I look good don't I?"

His glower was formidable but almost immediately, it melted as uncharacteristically, he buried her in a tight hug.

"You idiot. When Gene told me that you'd been..." he said, voice catching a little as he released her, "And then just now when you ran out there so heedlessly... I thought I'd lost you again."

"I'm sorry," she said as Ayako resumed muttering in the background.

"Sentimental old teddy..." she grumped, but Lin didn't seemed to have heard. He'd been examining her from head to toe, lingering suspiciously on the damp coat still draped around her shoulders. Before he could probe however, a screech, wild and eerie pierced the morning light. The mist from the gardens had crept in, and through it, Mai could see shapes moving. A large foot ending in claws that were as smooth and hard as onyx pierced through the haze and interrupted their conversation. It waved confusedly in the air and then came crashing down, dangerously close to where they all were. Running back towards the wall, it was soon apparent that not one but _two_ dragons were presently standing before them. The second one was smaller and sleeker, but that didn't make it look any less menacing, not even when it stumbled on the smooth floor tiles before twisting its neck round to survey itself critically. It seemed a trifle disappointed to have realised that it had trod on its own tail.

"Yes, you look very nice," Gene snapped sarcastically at his twin as Mai unabled to help herself, grinned nervously. "Now will you _focus_?"

Perhaps Rothbart had learnt something from his interactions with their group - he attacked first, a brutal blast of flames aimed directly at Naru, who still had his neck craned, this time in search for his brother and fianc_é_ e.

"Look out!" Several people and animals shouted as Naru opted to return fire in preference over an untimely dodge. The blast was a lot more powerful than Rothbart's and it took the wizard by surprise. Naru seemed surprised himself, Mai thought, as he'd reeled back from the force of his own attack, barely escaping when an infuriated Rothbart chased after him. Being a dragon had its advantages, she supposed if you were Naru and it proved her theory that he'd never explored the full measures of his magical abilities before.

It wasn't long before it became apparent that Naru's inexperience was little hindrance and with an elegant flick of his tail and sapphire-veined wings tucked neatly, darted nimbly out of the smashed windows. Snapping his wings open, he took to the skies with effortless grace. Mai whose own maiden flight as a swan had ended her in a tree, snorted. "Show off."

Rothbart clearly felt the same. He picked up his pace and crawled through the gap in Naru's wake, wrath written in every scaly coil. He was managing quite well too, until he got stuck halfway. Several people tittered nervously, which caused him to let loose another round of fire. Lin could be heard wincing. "Not those bushes. The Queen will absolutely go _berserk_."

Naru wasn't helping things either as he wheeled freely through the air tauntingly. Sensing an opportunity, Mai kipped over unnoticed to where Rothbart was still struggling and muttered a few well-chosen words as she laid her hand on the large claw that was still trapped there. At last, with a final kick, Rothbart heaved himself over the ledge and landed with a thump outside.

"Damn!" he snapped. Stumping forward, Rothbart launched after his quarry with ill grace and even less patience. Naru obviously had the advantage. Lighter and faster, he climbed ever higher, always just barely beyond the range of Rothbart's fiery blasts of magefire. As the older (and heavier) dragon puffed furiously after him, they were soon reduced to two dark points streaming in the morning light that darted and snapped at each other.

It was over almost as soon as it had begun. One of the dark points began falling backwards, reeling and tumbling uncontrollably. Several people pointed and cried out anxiously until it became apparent that the figure rapidly losing height was not Naru but Rothbart, and that he had not only been dropping at an alarming rate but shrinking too. At first, he'd grown smaller, the furious blasts of magic losing strength before his wings shrank and he was forced to fly lower. By the time he landed in a flower bush, the dragon which had terrorized the ball had turned into a rather grumpy looking lizard that was rapidly trying to worm its way away. Most of the guests who'd rushed out first to observe the action were forced back by Naru's approach. By the time Mai had managed to push her way to where he was, a small crowd had formed around the dragon, who was wearing a rather smug expression. Trapped beneath a claw was Rothbart, looked rather dour and very much human.

"For pity's sake, someone get me clothes at least!" he hollered.


	16. Chapter 16

A Swan's Tale

Disclaimer: The characters of _Ghost Hunt_ are the property of Fuyumi Ono, J.C. Staff and its other respective owners.

Last Chapter. It has been fun. Epilogue after this.

* * *

As the last of the people who'd been hit with Rothbart's transformation spell finally left, Mai leaned back, stretching and bending as she massaged away the knot that had formed on her back over the course of the day. Spell-breaking was an exhaustive business that took as much out of her as regular spell-casting did on other mages. Though she had had Madoka's help, it wasn't as if everyone had cooperated either. For instance, the moment the gathered crowd had realised that Rothbart had not turned back on his own terms, there had been a mad rush towards her.

"Turn me back!"

"No, me first!"

"Oi, I saw her before either of you did!"

Flummoxed, she had barely raised her hands defensively when Lin muscled to the front. _Shut up! _he had roared.

Striding purposefully towards his ward, he stood gravely in front of her. The others fell back, muttering unhappily among themselves. Ignoring them, he held her gaze before speaking again.

"Me first, if you please," he then announced.

The clamour rose again, this time in protest of the Minister's unseemly behaviour. Lin immediately rounded on them with a yellow-eyed glare which silenced them again. Satisfied, he faced her again, this time expectantly.

"You would probably need clothes," Mai reminded him, with a meaningful glance to where the hapless Rothbart had been bundled in a mouldy groundsheet and looking completely dissatisfied. It had appeared to have been the nearest cloth-like item his captors were willing to utilize on him.

Naru had smirked at her, and she rolled her eyes before settling down to undoing the rest of Rothbart's efforts. Mai had hoped it would have gotten easier once Lin had left but it didn't. For instance, Gene had proven to be equally recalcitrant and had to be hauled over by the rest of the mages, whose tempers were running high and who were refusing to wait.

"At least _one_ more sugar lump... I'm the _prince_ for pity's sake!" he said as he was handed over to her with a grave "If you please, milady" from the grey wolf whom Mai remembered as one of the chief mages at the Academy.

None of the mages had ever addressed her as such before and she looked smugly at Naru.

His slender neck was arched away from her in total concentration as he grandly preened a wing in total obliviousness. She snorted_. _In some ways, Naru was proving as much of an annoyance as Gene. Putout, she had marched over to the shade of the broken window which Rothbart had left and settled down on the steps with her back firmly turned away from Naru. Rolling her sleeves up, she eyed the assembled menagerie grimly.

"Queue up," she ordered. "And no pushing!"

At that point, Lin had then returned to glower at the crowd and restore order, his tall spare frame commanding even in human form. As the animals shuffled with maddening slowness into something resembling a queue, Madoka had also appeared, bossily shepherding them by nudging them with her massive wings. Lin's frowned deepened. "You need to rest," he said in tones of dripping disapproval when she eventually yawned.

"Oh, but Mai -

Mai who literally had her hands full undoing the spell on the irritable Lady Wilde barely looked up. "Go on," she said. "If I know Lin at all, he wouldn't rest until you get the spell off and go with him."

Madoka's grey goose eyes widened innocently. "Whatever do you mean by that?"

Mai rolled her eyes and huffed gently. Lady Wilde made a despairing sound. "My dear, it's obvious to everyone. Don't keep your man waiting."

Lin snorted, but then, he didn't disagree either.

Getting up ponderously, the pug ambled to the makeshift dressing room that had been set up for the sake of the modesty of the transformed people. Turning halfway, she eyed Mai sternly. Swallowing her laughter, Mai assumed an air of gravity.

"Yes?"

Lady Wilde snorted again. "And that goes the same for you and your young man too."

Naru had looked up from his preening at that, his cold stare expressing clearly what he thought of being anybody's young man. That set Mai off again. Madoka watched her in exasperation and then spread her wings out in defeat. "Alright, alright. I see where this is going. Send my regards to Naru," she said. There was a loud clacking sound as Naru got up, impatience roiling off him as he disappeared behind the palace. Madoka shrugged.

"Go see to the rest of them," she said and pecked Mai lightly on her cheek.

By the time she was done, it was late at night, and the moon hung low over the trees. Finishing her stretching, she glanced around. Naru was nowhere to be seen, a feat considering how much space he occupied in his present form. Knowing what Naru was like, he might have gone anywhere. Disappointed, she flopped onto the turf, wondering if she should even bother waiting. Then, a shadow passed overhead. Her heart leaped. Even with her eyes closed, Mai knew what it was as with a crunch of stones and claws, Naru alighted next to her. Catching her eye, he tilted his head expectantly.

"Yes, I happen to be done. I thought you like the flying though," she said as she began rolling up her sleeves again. He nudged her with a claw.

"Oww! What?"

He scowled at her. It took her a beat to understand and her eyebrows rose. "You don't want me to change you back yet?"

He dipped his head in what she took to be a yes, before Naru snorted, a gentle whuffing sound and shook impatiently.

"Oh."

Nervously, because Naru could be snappy even at the best of times, she climbed onto his back. The scales were surprisingly smooth and cool to her touch. Still awed, she'd barely seated when Naru lifted off into the air, his wings unfurling with a clap like thunder.

_Stop shrieking_, Naru's terse voice intoned in her mind.

"Show off," she grumbled. She'd stopped yelling anyway once Naru had stopped flapping jerkily to gain momentum. Then, they'd broken cloud level and the moon was beneath them. They sailed through the air in companionable silence, feeling the cold sting of the night air on their skin and the stars above them. It was as if they'd had the world to themselves when abruptly, Naru wheeled once and descended towards a rocky crag. There was a point of light on it that Mai recognized as Lin's seaside mansion, but Naru gave it a miss as he swung out to sea before curving towards the fields beyond.

They landed on the top of a flowering apple tree, the pale pink and white blossoms engulfing them in a cloud of delicate scent. Mai sneezed as she clambered down from Naru, who bobbed smugly on the branches, which were all swaying from the force of his landing.

"Couldn't you have chosen somewhere else?" she demanded. The branches around her flapped and bent as Naru shifted, his claws scraping against the wood. His sapphire eyes glinted amusement.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you'll probably break something."

It was true.

Naru's cling on the tree was precarious at best and any slight movement on his part seemed to cause everything to shake. When Naru chose not to reply, she heaved a sigh and went to lean against him, resting her head against the base of his neck. Putting out a hand, she ran her fingers curiously over his scales. He stopped shifting restlessly then, and narrowed his eyes at her. She smiled innocently and continued trailing her fingers, following the pattern of the scales when a deep rumble came from above. Startled, she looked up at Naru. He cracked open an eye and gazed at her expectantly before she realised that the sound had been something of a purr.

_Don't stop_, his mind's voice murmured sleepily. _Oh, and Mai. I'll have the Assam tea when all of this is over_.

She nodded and leaned against him again, this time with a sigh full of contentment.


	17. Epilogue

A Swan's Tale

Disclaimer: The characters of _Ghost Hunt_ are the property of Fuyumi Ono, J.C. Staff and its other respective owners...

Apologies for being so late with this! Still here it is, the wrap-up to the fic, finally! Hope you've enjoyed reading it.

* * *

Epilogue

It was a fair day. Little white clouds drifted pleasantly across a wide blue sky. All about the palace, a lazy peace prevailed. The floors had been swept, the numerous windows polished to a shine. In the King's court, the Royal Secretary and one of the court musicians were engaged in a game of chess in the deserted throne room, though neither seemed particularly absorbed in it. Yawning, Takigawa Houshou leaned back into the steps of the throne with a comfortable sigh.

"Alright, you win," he conceded, hardly sounding disappointed.

His chess partner grinned. "But, Sir Houshou, I haven't won yet."

"Don't call me that. Makes me feel old," the musician complained as he stretched. "Oww. My back."

Yasuhara smirked. "You were saying?"

"None of your lip, young man," Takigawa growled. "I'm your senior."

The room was usually off-limits, but then again, there was no one to make a note of that or report it to the King. In any case, the only other person in the vicinity was not interested. Instead, he was looking up at the patch of wall near it. Glancing at it doubtfully, he didn't notice until the Secretary's hand had clapped on his back firmly.

"Sneaking out of lessons Your Highness?" Yasuhara grinned.

The boy pouted, dark brown eyes scowling under lighter brown hair. "_No_," he huffed.

The secretary raised an eyebrow. The boy wriggled uncomfortably.

"Alright, I sneaked out" he admitted, looking defiant. "But I just wanted to know if what Cook said was true."

"True about what?" Takigawa asked. Bending down, he met the boy's face squarely. It was remarkable how much he resembled his mother. It made it easier for him to look disapproving.

"About how a dragon crashed through that wall. I've been looking at it, and it does look like it has been repaired before. The stone's lighter."

He turned wide, worried eyes on his guardians. "Are there really dragons?"

"Of course," Yasuhara said. He met Takigawa's eyes over the top of the boy's head. Over time, they'd developed a sophisticated system of communication that didn't require speech. _Weren't you supposed to be looking after him_, his dangerously polite glare said. The musician shrugged wordlessly. _I thought it was your turn._

"Now, it's time you get back..." he added severely, "before your father finds out..."

The boy immediately teared, eyes wobbling dangerously. "B-But..." he whispered, shuffling his feet bashfully. "You two were here first."

That was unfortunately true, and Takigawa stared at him exasperatedly. His Highness might resemble his mother but he had his father's acute powers of observation and not to mention, his godmother's manipulation skills.

"Alright alright, don't tell anyone," he grumbled. "What do you want to do?"

The boy broke into a grin and pointed up.

* * *

"This is ridiculous. I'm not going up there."

Privately, Yasuhara agreed with Takigawa. It was already bad enough that they'd broken into the King's private lab and observatory and now their ward had disappeared up the ladder and out into the exposed balcony beyond. With a sigh, he gripped the stairs and stepped onto the first rung when he slipped. Frowning, he grabbed the rung again and hoisted himself up. This time, he landed with a heavy thud.

"That's funny," he said, looking surprised.

Takigawa chortled. "Been eating too much, haven't you?" he teased as he helped the younger man up. "Let me try, else we'll _both_ be old before we get to him."

Swinging himself up the ladder confidently. Abruptly, the ground seemed to shift, and then he found himself lying in a heap below the ladder.

Yasuhara eyed his stunned expression wryly. "You were saying?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't gloat," he retorted, scrambling up and scowling upwards. "That little... and after getting us to unlock the door for him. If Naru finds out..."

Neither of them fancied the outcome of that happening very much and attacked the ladder with renewed fervour. It took them another fifteen minutes before they both gave up. Yasuhara pushed his glasses up his nose, looking flustered as he squinted at the ladder.

"Oh," he said and pointed up to what they'd earlier mistaken as scratches on the ladder. Narrowing his eyes as well, Takigawa frowned at them for a moment before he too realized what they were.

"That's it. Get back down here kid, before you kill yourself!" Takigawa roared and shook his fist when the boy stuck his head down the entrance curiously. On seeing his irate expression, the prince gulped and ducked back into the balcony again.

"Look, you're scaring the boy," Yasuhara said. Stepping past the furious musician, he pulled a small bag from his coat pocket and shook it invitingly. "Nevermind about him," he announced in a carrying voice. "Why don't we have a break first? I've some _really good _candy and I'm going to _eat it all_."

The brown head poked out again, but this time the boy's eyes were narrowed suspiciously. Yasuhara smiled winningly up at him. Pinched between his thumb and finger was a delicately spun piece of candy, striped attractively in green, yellow and red bands. The boy's eyes grew rounder and he looked yearningly as Yasuhara popped it into his mouth. He waved the bag at him.

"There's plenty more in here if you just come down," he said in his most persuasive voice. However, the boy simply disappeared again, though not before sticking his tongue out at him.

Takigawa snorted. "That went down well."

Yasuhara nodded agreeably, not looking very unperturbed. "Candy? I expect someone would come get him."

Up on the balcony, the boy stood up with an air of satisfaction and scrambled over to the corner where the wind did not actually hit directly. It was already occupied, but the boy squeezed in anyway, wriggling a little to get comfortable before snitching a sugar cookie from a plate. His father spared him a brief glance and then went back to the sheets of paper which he had been writing on.

"Are they still there?" he asked.

The boy nodded, scattering crumbs all over his father's trousers as he peered curiously over Naru's elbow at the writing. "Mr Yasuhara tried to offer me a sweet, but I said no," he explained seriously. The cookie was all gone. Nodding absently, the king handed his son a second one.

"Good," he murmured. "They can do without me for one afternoon."

Peace finally reigning, Naru went back to the treatise he was finishing up. He was on his second last page when the boy scooted out suddenly and scrambled over to the ledge. Discomfited by the the lack of warmth, Naru looked about distractedly until he saw the reason why - the plate of cookies was empty, the few remaining crumbs looking rather forlorn. Reluctantly, he got up and went over to the ledge where the boy was standing, small arms reaching out to catch a passing butterfly. Scooping up his son before the boy could topple over, he sighed. "What is going on now?"

The boy pointed happily down to the garden below, where his mother was sitting with a group of court ladies. Mai was laughing at something one of the ladies had said, her cheeks glowing radiantly in the sunlight. Naru harumphed his disapproval, but it was half-hearted. Dodging his son's excitedly waving arms, he picked up the drafts of his treatise and balanced them between the ledge and his elbow. Selecting one, he began folding it with practiced ease with one hand before releasing it into the air. The boy blinked, his attention rapidly caught as the paper plane spun a few times and then soared purposefully towards the brown haired woman below.

That day, several people, of which among them were a few (such as the Minister of Trade) known for their solid reputation would attest to having witnessed a god number of white paper planes depart as if by magic from the King's Observatory They had, according to another reliable source, ( the enchantress, Madoka Mori), been headed in the direction of the Queen, who was deeply engaged in a meeting with the ladies of the Nihonese diplomatic envoy only to drop with gentle thuds on the floor. It was as if the mysterious projectiles had hit an invisible shield around the ladies.

Reportedly, that was also when the Queen had looked up in irritation, a rare frown knitting her usually cheerful face.

* * *

Down below, the mood was rather much less tranquil. Having failed either to threaten or wheedle, both Takigawa and Yasuhara had turned instead to resorting to find alternative ways up the ladder. They had moved Naru's table over.

"Bump me up," Takigawa said.

"Better not," Yasuhara replied, pointing up with a finger. "See those runes there? He's fortified the balcony."

There was no mistaking who. The runes traced around the edge of the ledge were in the same wobbly handwriting of those encircling the ladder. Gene would be proud of his nephew.

"That's it. I don't care what Naru says. That - that..."

"Brat?" Yasuhara supplied helpfully. "Chip off the old block?"

"Both," Takigawa growled darkly. "_And _I can't believe he looks so angelic!"

"Let's face it," the secretary said woefully, "it was too much to hope for that their child wouldn't be capable of running rings around us."

They both sighed heavily and Takigawa stumped over to the table and sat on it. Looking upwards, he eyed the ceiling grimly, as though he could bore through it with his gaze alone. "He'll have to come down eventually," he said, grinning menacingly. "And when he does, we'll be waiting for him."

Yasuhara shrugged. "I don't think they will take kindly to their son walking about up there," he replied seriously. "It's dangerous."

Takigawa grunted as he propped his back against the table. "Alright then. I have a suggestion. Why don't you go interrupt Mai's tea with the Nihonese delegates? After all, you _are_ the Royal Secretary. As a musician I have no business - "

"Of course you do," Yasuhara retorted. "As the musician, it's the perfect cover for you to inform her discreetly without Naru ever finding out."

"Please," Takigawa ground out, equally polite.

This could have gone on, but they needn't have bothered. The door flew open and Mai burst in.

"Come out from there!" she shouted wildly before noticing the two men gaping at her.

"Hello, Mai," Yasuhara, the first to snap out of his daze first, said faintly. "We were just coming to get you."

She didn't seem to hear. Gazing around the room like an angry hawk, her eyes landed on the mahogany table in the wrong part of the room and the musician still lounging on top of it. Takigawa gulped and immediately got off. Pursing her lips, Mai marched over.

"I swear, we did everything we could to stop him, but he escaped up there... _don't kill us, please_," he added in nervous whisper.

Mai looked puzzled. "Why would I? Everyone knows what Naru is like."

Takigawa shook his head dolefully. "No, what I mean is..." he was saying when Yasuhara trod on his foot - hard.

"What he means is, we've tried our best," he said, and smiled broadly.

Mai sniffed. "Well, you didn't try very hard, did you? My husband is up there with my son, showering the ladies from the Academy with magically propelled paper planes."

"Naru's up there?" Takigawa repeated as Yasuhara slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Yes, of course. That's what I said," Mai replied. Something about Takigawa's reaction hadn't sat well with her and she rounded on her friend with suspicion.

"You didn't know, did you?" she asked.

Takigawa laughed nervously. "Didn't know what?"

Her eyes rested briefly on the runes and with an impatient sound, she lifted a hand and removed them. Turning to the two men, she smiled at them sweetly.

"That my husband and your liege was up there?"

Yasuhara opened his mouth to speak but Mai hadn't waited to hear their excuses, which as she rightly assumed would be paper-thin. Swiftly scaling the ladder and muttering, she was swamped by a pair of hands as soon as she stuck her head out of the hatch.

"Mama!"

"Oof! Let mummy through first," she mumbled into her son's rumpled clothes and she distinctly smelled cookies as he stepped back. Once properly up there, she surveyed both her husband and son piercingly.

"Paper planes?" she asked, wryly dangling one of the offending projectiles in front of them. The boy nodded happily, in sync with Naru's smirk.

"I thought you would like them," he said smugly.

Determinedly ignoring his jibe, she went over to inspect the empty plate.

"Did you steal this from the kitchens again?"

"Borrowed," Naru clarified.

Mai glowered. "_Must_ you hide up here every time? It's dangerous here and you know he pines after you if he doesn't see you _and _you spoil him," she added when Naru smiled fondly at the boy.

"You have to admit that fortunately, he takes after me," he commented.

Mai snorted. Neither the years nor fatherhood had had much effect on his ego.

"Well, at least, return the plate," she grumbled and then reconsidered. The prince's minders, as she recalled were partly to blame. "On second thought, make Yasuhara do it."

Naru laughed quietly and then kissed her lightly on the cheek. Blushing, she turned away so he couldn't see and strode quickly towards the exit. Smiling herself, she brushed back her hair as she watched Naru gather up his notes and disappear down the stairs with the plate tucked under one arm.

A gentle tug on her skirt made her look down. Round eyes, so much her own and yet another's regarded her with not a little remorse.

"Is he going to fire Mr Yasuhara and Mr Takigawa?"

She smiled then. "Of course not," she said as the sound of nervous, guilt-ridden voices rose in pitch from below. "He's only scolding them."

"Oh." The relief in the boy's eyes was unmistakable.

"Still," she added, "that was naughty of you."

The boy grinned guiltily and shuffled his feet. "I missed you and papa," he mumbled softly.

Mai softened. Gathering up the boy onto her knee she nuzzled his brown hair. The sun was out again and the wind rushing all about them when a shadow passed over them. It was Naru, wearing an air of satisfaction now that he'd gotten rid of all distractions.

"What did I miss?"

Mai grinned mischievously as they all leaned together to look out of the ledge at the ladies still having tea below. "Well then," she said, "why don't you show me what papa taught you today?"


End file.
